


Noise Complaint

by JaxonLove



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxonLove/pseuds/JaxonLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot turned to more. Clarke is throwing Octavia a bachelorette party with Raven and all the girls. A noise complaint get's called in causing Lexa of all people to show up in uniform.</p><p>PS - I do know that zero of this would probably go down in real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One shot possibly more. I took a little break to catch up and read new stories and now I have this and another one shot coming out in which one I might turn into the a multi chapter fic so let me know what you guys think regarding both stories. Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Ohhh once again no beta so all the mistakes are mine. Sorry =(

Lexa stood outside her squad car waiting in line for coffee. It’s was a cold night and they were already busy and she was in need of another energy boost. Friday nights kept them on their toes and after being on a few calls already left both her and her partner buzzing and coming down from the high of the chase. She loved being a police officer and everything that came with it. Wearing the uniform was her pride and joy. 

 

“Damn look at this wheeewww girl you got it going on.” Lexa rolled her eyes at the cat call the guys walking by gave her. She knew her uniform did wonders showing on her toned body but she could only so many comments before she dished one back.

 

“You want to join me?” Lexa turned around giving her usual smug smirk to one of the men. 

 

“Damn right I’ll give you anything you desire girl.” Lexa looked behind the group of guys watching her partner laugh in the car. 

 

“Good I’m sure the boys in the cell would love to nail your pretty ass.” Lexa bit her lip trying not to laugh at the shocked reaction from the guy. She could hear all his friends laughing as they grabbed him and dragged him along. 

 

“Do you ever get tired of that?” Lexa looked at her partner Nyko as she got back into the car handing him the hot coffee to warm up his hands. 

 

“Not really I mean it’s all fun and games unless one of them gets touchy.” Lexa leaned back knowing she had a good vibes between her and the community area she always patrolled. 

 

**Beep beep**

 

_ “All officers be advised we have a third noise complaint being called in from 11705 Polis Drive. It appears to be a party with music and screaming but no other information was given.” _

 

Lexa looked over at her partner grabbing her radio to message back. They were only three blocks from the name address. It was a quick call to clean up. 

 

“Dispatch 1212 this is officer Steel we’re only a few blocks away from the complaint. Heading out now.” Lexa put the radio back down pulling their squad car out making their way to the address. 

  
  


“I’m getting married bitches.” Clarke laughed lifting her glass full of god knows what kind of alcohol screaming with the rest of her friends. Her best friend was getting married and she couldn’t be more happier for the girl. 

 

“Thank you thank you this is your fly and fantastic genius of a DJ.” Raven popped her collar pointing out to Octavia who was still dancing around in a circle. 

 

“Next in line is…” Octavia screamed it pointing at her blonde bombshell of a best friend. 

 

“No no no.” Clarke held her hands up protesting the fact that she was next to get married. 

 

“Clarke Clarke Clarke.” Raven started the chant hearing all of the girls jump in. 

 

Clarke stepped up trying to grab the microphone from her other best friend. 

 

“What do you say girls. Will the master of the white coat be marrying a guy or a girl.” Raven smiled at Clarke who flipped her the bird. 

 

“I’m saying girl.” Octavia shouted tipping back a shot. 

 

“There is no girl or guy in my life right now O.” Clarke tried to spit back at her friends. She was too busy with work lately and after her shitty break up she was just looking to have fun. 

 

“I’m calling on myself.” Clarke turned around hearing one of Octavia’s friends shout it out. Clarke was a little shocked at the upfront personality coming from the other blonde across the room. 

 

“Whhewww there you go we got a hot new couple on the rise.” Raven laughed into the microphone before turning the music back on switching up the playlist. 

 

“Dance with me bitch.” Octavia grabbed Clarke’s hand dragging her out into the middle of the floor. 

 

Clarke felt herself getting lost in the music again. It was the first time she had the night off in a while and getting drunk with her best friends was the best thing she could think of. She wanted to be in Octavia’s position at some point in her life but she wasn’t up to par on the dating standards lately. She was a little too old fashion from what her friends kept telling her. 

 

**Knock knock….**

 

Clarke felt the whole room go a little silent hearing someone go from knocking to banging on the door. 

 

“Who is it?” Raven left her little makeshift dj booth hopping happily towards the door. 

 

“SPD open up ma’am we have a noise complaint we need to check on.” Clarke heard a woman's voice come through the door. 

 

“SPD.” Raven said out loud before she started to scream strippers yanking the door wide open. 

 

“Ohhh my god yessss.” Octavia started to jump up and down plopping her ass down in a chair while still dancing. 

 

Clarke was a little confused she knew her and Raven had put together the bachelorette party and neither of them had mentioned calling in strippers for the party. Shrugging it off she figured one of the other girls set up the surprise for the brunette. 

 

“Ma’am we’re here regarding a noise complaint.” Lexa walked in seeing all the girls dancing around with bridesmaids tags and getting married decorations. It was obvious someone was getting married and they were all drunk and celebrating. 

 

“Noise complaint my ass.” Raven grabbed  a hold of both police officers dragging them into the room. 

 

“You’re going to need to let us go.” Lexa heard her partner get a little stern with the shorter brunette who let go hopping back behind what looked like a DJ station grabbing the microphone. 

 

“Ladies and want to be gents we got ourselves some mighty fine strippers here.” Lexa shook her head at the shorter brunette pointing at the both her and her partner. 

 

“Give me my last lap dance as a free woman.” Octavia pointed at the guy in the police uniform. 

 

Clarke was watching both officers something seemed a little off about their approach is they were really about to take off their clothes and pass out dances. She really couldn’t complain because the brunette wearing the uniform looked like a goddess. She was a little taller than herself and seemed to be extremely toned in all the right places looking her uniform up and down. She had to admit most of the time she strayed from any kind of person in uniform but for some reason the brunette was giving her a curiosity vibe. 

 

“Looks like the princess has her eyes on the sexy lady officer here.” Clarke glared up at Raven knowing that she just caught checking out the woman. 

 

Lexa heard the DJ mention something about her and someone they refer to as princess. She was trying to find the cords to the damn music set up so she could shut down the noise and calm everyone down. Looking around she spotted a blonde staring her down. The girl was stunning, her blue eyes seemed dark and deep and completely glossed over from drinking. Lexa stood a little straighter seeing the blonde bite her lip before sauntering over towards her. 

 

“You guys can do it anywhere.” Raven switch on the song Anywhere by 112 knowing it would set the mood perfectly for the dancing to begin. 

 

“Jacket off boy.” Lexa turned her head around spotting her partner trying to control the women around him. She knew this was suppose to be an easy call to handle but the women seemed to be a little more crazy than they expected. 

 

_ Between your legs loud and clear. I wanna talk back to her, Make love to her. I wanna hear you scream my name.  _

 

Clarke heard the beat the lyrics and she couldn’t deny that she’d love to see the brunette on her knees between her legs dancing or for another reason. Now standing in front of the girl she spotted her eyes. They were an unexplained color of green. She felt like they were burning her skin as she bit her lip seeing the girl look her up and down. 

 

“Where’s my dance office.” Clarke ran her fingers down the brunettes uniform tapping on the badge. 

 

“Ma’am this is a real badge. We are real police officers.” Lexa backed up a little watching the blonde run her tongue across her teeth tipping her head smiling at her. 

 

“Take that jacket off commander.” Lexa turned to see the smaller brunette behind her shining with humor as she gave her a small shove sending her forward. 

 

Clarke watched shock run down the brunette's face as she came flying forward smacking directly into her. Clarke felt herself take a few steps back with the weight of the brunette only to feel herself bump up against something causing her to land directly on her ass and the brunette on top of her. 

 

“Damn princess own that shit.” Clarke heard Octavia scream over at her as she placed her hands on the brunettes thighs trying to steady both of them. 

 

Lexa wasn’t sure what to do. She was pretty much straddling one of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen before and yet she was a police officer here to do her job. If it was under different circumstance she might actually give the woman what she was asking for. 

 

“Mmm you look good on top of me.” Clarke was shocked about the comment coming out of her mouth. The liquid courage was flowing through her veins and she couldn’t stop herself. 

 

“Ma’am” Lexa went to push off the blonde only to feel her ass get grabbed and pulled back down. 

 

“It’s Clarke and seriously this uniform does wonders for your body.” Clarke ran her hands up the lining of the uniform. 

 

“Take it off take it off.” Clarke watched as one of their friends popped down beside her on the couch whistling at the brunette who was trying to climb her way off of her. 

 

“Dispatch this is 1212 Officer Steel we’re going to need some backup to control the crowd.” Lexa managed to get the call off between the music and girls. 

 

“Ohhh she’s even professional with the radio and all.” Clarke listened to her friend next to her as she kept her eyes on the brunette. Something about those green eyes that kept meeting hers made her think it wasn’t just her being horny that something was really there. 

 

“You going to take that off or do I need to help you?” Clarke leaned back up now that the brunette was standing in front of her.

 

“Hands off.” Lexa said it sternly lifting her hand to her gun making sure the girl sitting next to the blonde kept her distance. 

 

“She’s rough princess that’s your type not mine.” Clarke felt her friend get off the couch while she looked up spotting the brunette turn her eyes back on her. 

 

“That’s how the game is played huh?” Clarke stood up owning the bubble her and the brunette were now sharing. 

 

“You’re going to regret this here soon.” Lexa spoke watching the blondes eyes drift from her own down to her lips and back. 

 

“You’re the one we’re paying to dance and yet I’m not seeing any skin.” Clarke wanted to put her hands somewhere on the girl but she didn’t know where to start.

 

“Ma’am” Lexa tried to speak only to get cut off. 

 

“Clarke.” Clarke inforced her name by pushing a finger at the brunette again not feeling her budge. 

 

“Clarke, I am with the SPD. My name is Office Steel and we’re here on a noise complaint which as you can tell is apparent.” Lexa tried her hardest to stay professional but she could feel herself breaking under the blondes blue eyes. 

 

_ I love the way your body feels, On top of mine so take your time _

 

Clarke rolled her eyes at the words the brunette was telling her as she started to dance to the song again lifting her glass in one hand and running her other hand up through her hair. She didn’t make any effort to move just letting the brunette watch her as she slowly got closer. 

 

“Please refrain from touching me.” Lexa tried to keep her breathing even watching the blonde. The girl was sexy and she knew exactly how to swing her hips in a perfect way almost close enough to grind against her. She was sure the woman could pull in any person she wanted. 

 

“Steel what the hell.” Lexa looked over her shoulder seeing her partner sitting in a chair being mauled by women with his hand viced onto his holster. 

 

“Back up is on the way.” Lexa yelled at her partner hoping that it was true because she had a feeling no matter what the two of them were not going to be able to wrangle the 20 drunk women in the room looking for lap dances. 

 

“Back up hmmm you can’t handle me yourself Officer Steel.” Clarke smirked watching the girls lips lift just a little proving she was able to smile. 

 

“Ma’am or Clarke if you can’t help me control these women or yourself we’re going to have to start making arrest the second our backup shows up.” Lexa warned the blonde in front of her who was checking her out rather than listening to her. 

 

“Too bad I was hoping it would be you giving me a private dance.” Clarke took another sip of her drink before licking her lips. 

 

“Look it’s real.” Clarke looked over the brunettes shoulder watching one of the girls talking into the other officers radio only to hear something about dispatch come back. 

 

Raven stood still hearing the radio go off on the guys uniform only to see blue and red lights outside the window. Making her way over quickly she watched four more officers get out of the patrol cars heading towards the door. 

 

“Ohhhh shit.” Raven weaved her way up to the DJ station cutting the music down super low. 

 

“Booooo” Octavia yelled from her place on the guy officer's lap who was refusing to give her a dance. 

 

“Houston we have a problem.” Raven laughed over the microphone knowing things were about to go bad. 

 

Clarke looked over at Raven who was waving at her and then putting a hand to her throat making a motion as if to cut it. She wasn’t exactly sure what it meant but she shrugged her shoulders not caring. 

 

“So do you like to use these?” Clarke reached for the belt of the woman only to get her hand grabbed. She felt the heat course through her body dropping right down between her thighs at the roughness of the act but the soft hands of the woman. 

 

“Tall, sexy, stoic and rough around the edges, what else do you like Officer Steel?” Clarke let out a deep husky laugh watching the brunette pull her hand back quickly. 

 

“SPD ladies please take a seat and you turn off the music.” Clarke froze hearing more people enter the room. Glancing at Raven she shrugged with an oh shit look on her face. 

 

“Booooo this is my last day as a free woman.” Octavia shouted wrapping her arms around the guy police officer. 

 

“Ma’am please get off me.” Lexa turned to see the backup working their way through the women lining them up and helping her partner get out from under like six women who had somehow planted themselves on top of him. 

 

“Steel what happened to quick and easy.” Lexa shook her head trying not to laugh. 

 

“Let’s get them situated and carted off to their known locations.” Lexa pointed at the other men knowing she was going to have to clear out the room they were in. The noise complaint from the manager of the place made it clear he wanted them out. 

 

“Wait so you guys are not strippers.” Raven spoke up in the microphone looking at the two officers only to hear a roar of laughter coming from the new officers in the room. 

 

“The commander a stripper not a day in your lifetime come on.” Raven watched the guy wave her down from her makeshift DJ station. 

 

“Who’s the commander?” Raven perked up only to pull away trying to figure what the hell was going on. 

 

“Ma’am please don’t make me cuff you.” Raven turned back around glaring at the man. 

 

Clarke stood in the same place she was ten minutes ago. She hadn’t moved she had just watched all her friends get escorted out of the room they had bought and planned to stay in. She had seen some of the girls laughing and flirting on their way out but from the looks of it all of it was real. Looking back at the brunette in front of her she didn’t know what to say. 

 

“Let’s go.” Lexa kept a calm but stern voice because the blonde had been a little too touchy before and she was hoping now that things were settled the girl would be as well. 

 

Clarke watched the brunette grab her drink from her hand and point towards the door in a slightly shitty tone. She wasn’t sure what she thought about it but the woman was still sexy so she was having a hard time keeping her hands to herself. 

 

“Commander.” Raven yelled pointing at the brunette was escorting her best friend out of the room. 

 

“Look princess you caught the woman in charge.” Raven winked running up to her best friend and tossing an arm around her causing both of them to sway. 

 

“Woman in charge huh?” Clarke turned glancing at the woman rolling her eyes. 

 

Clarke felt Raven pull her around causing them both to start dancing in a circle. She was drunk and if it wasn’t for that she knew this was probably a stupid idea but she went with it. Raven eventually enveloped both of them over the brunette causing her to stiffen up and pull out her cuffs. 

 

“Okay that’s enough which one of you wants to be arrested.” Lexa growled knowing she had no intention of really doing it but she hoped to scare both of the girls a little. 

 

“Ohhh cuffs I’m sure our princess here is more than willing to let you top her.” Raven laughed feeling herself get grabbed and carted away by another police officer.

 

“Commander are you going to handle that one?” Lexa heard one of her men ask her from behind. She lifted her hand signaling that she had it under control. 

 

“What do you say office steel can you handle me?” Clarke was still unsure on why she was being so aggressive with the police officer in which she knew was not a stripper now. 

 

“Let’s go.” Lexa grabbed the blonde by the arm leading her out of the building trying ignore the feeling of her hands on the blondes arm and just how smooth her skin was the hint of vanilla coming off of her. 

 

“Are you really putting me in there?” Clarke started to panic as they headed towards the squad car. 

 

“Ma’am where is your car?” Lexa made her tone a little harsher finally getting control of the blonde. 

 

“Blue one.” Clarke felt herself start to sweat she wasn’t sure what was about to happen. 

 

Lexa was a little in shock seeing a stunning old blue camaro sitting in one of the parking spaces. It made her think of the blonde matching the color of her eyes. Walking towards it she unlocked the door sifting through a few things before spotting a pager and a white coat. 

 

“Doctor hmmm” Lexa mumbled to herself a little surprised by what be the blondes profession. Finding the girls wallet she walked back to her squad car before opening it up point for the blonde to get in the back seat. 

 

“Really?” Clarke looked at the green eyes beauty in front of her. 

 

“I could cuff you.” Lexa said in sternly only to see the glimmer of humor in the blondes eyes as she bit her lip. 

 

“Hmmm that sounds like an offer I can’t turn down.” Clarke felt her wrist get grabbed before she was pushed up against the car feeling the metal get slammed around her wrist and shoved into the back of the police car. 

 

“I hope that was rough enough for you.” Lexa couldn’t stop herself from cracking the joke when she heard the blonde grunt against the metal of the car. 

 

Clarke sat in the squad car realizing for the first time how uncomfortable people really are in the squished area and the metal jabbing into her skin. She was nowhere near sobering up but knew she just got herself into what could be serious trouble. Feeling the car come to a stop she seen they were at the station. She groaned not knowing what was going to happen next. 

 

“Dammnnnn.” Lexa shook her head at her fellow officers who were shocked to see her coating in the blonde from the party. 

 

“You couldn’t just let her get away could you commander.” Lexa was tempted to flip off her partner but she wouldn’t deny the simple fact that she did actually want to bring the woman back with her. 

 

“Sit down.” Lexa took off the cuffs pushing the blonde down into a chair in her office. 

 

Lexa stared at the blonde not even sure what to do with her. She had a few things she could charge her with but it was nothing serious and nothing she couldn’t have handled before hand. Watching the blonde slowly close her eyes Lexa could tell she was ready to drift off to sleep. Picking up the wallet she found a card inside of it to the hospital stating Abigail Griffin head of cardiology. Tapping the card she picked up her phone and dialed the number hoping it was someone close enough to the blonde to take care of her. 

 

Clarke watched through her hooded eyes as the brunette made a phone call. She wasn’t sure what she was still doing in the office or in the station at all. The brunette had mentioned taking her home but for some reason she was sitting in a very uncomfortable chair. It seemed like twenty minutes had passed with both of them glancing at each other off and on before she broke the silence. 

 

“Blonde or brunette?” Clarke stated with a smirk knowing that she was winning with the way the brunette looked her up and down. 

 

“Why do you ask?” Lexa spoke knowing it probably wasn’t smart. 

 

“By the way you’re looking at me I am going to say blonde.” Clarke watched the brunette bite her lip trying to control the smile pulling at her lips. 

 

“You’re pretty confident over there even when you are sitting in a police station.” Lexa turned in her chair to fully face the blonde now. She knew the girl was trying to get the upper hand on her again. 

 

“It’s easy when you have a beautiful woman looking at you.” Clarke could swear she seen the brunette blush before she went back to being serious. 

 

“Confident and a flirt Clarke that’s pretty interesting.” Lexa watched the blonde tip her head looking at her with curiosity. 

 

“Clarke huh so you do remember my name.” Clarke could see the smug look the brunette was giving her which made her wonder exactly what the brunette knew. 

 

“Clarke Marie Griffin. Age 25 graduated with honors and currently working an internship with Sky Memorial.” Lexa watched the surprise hit the blondes face and she loved every second of it. 

 

“Looked me up huh? What about my phone number?” Clarke watched the brunette roll her eyes with the question. 

 

“Clarke Marie Griffin.” Lexa turned to see a woman in a white coat and purse in hand. The woman looked almost identical who now she was expecting to be Clarke’s mother. 

 

“You called my mom?” Clarke looked from her mom to the brunette sitting in front of her who was now smiling. 

 

“Thank you officer for calling me. The last thing Clarke needs is to have something like this on her record. I appreciate your leniency.” Lexa stood up shaking the woman’s hand watching her glare down at her daughter who currently had her hands covering her face as she leaned down on her knees. 

 

“No worries ma’am I am sure this will be a one time thing. The party seemed generous enough and a couple good surprises but the complaints needed to be taken care of.” Lexa said it knowing the blonde looked up at her. 

 

“Let’s go now.” Clarke heard her mother snap causing her stand up. 

 

“Straight A student and about to be the lead emergency doctor and you get yourself into this. I am sure it was Raven or Octavia but still Clarke being a doctor should come first.” Lexa heard the blondes mother scolding her and she had to admit she was impressed with hearing the blondes soon to be credentials. 

 

“Oh ma’am.” Lexa stepped up seeing both girls turn around. 

 

“You can sign her out over there.” Clarke watched her point to the desk hearing her mother stomp off before turning back to the brunette. 

 

“I’m seriously sorry.” Clarke spoke up quickly feeling her world spin from the alcohol just a little knowing now that she was completely embarrassed with her actions. 

 

“No worries Clarke I enjoyed it more than you know.” Lexa winked at the blonde knowing in the end she won and the blonde was completely embarrassed and shocked with her comment as she shut her door seeing the blondes jaw drop before going to sit back down in her chair. Clicking her pen she swirled in her chair she couldn’t have asked for a better night. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa meet again not once but twice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one is a little long I had a hard time cutting it somewhere but also not 100% Clexa I had to adjust some background stories with this one a little but trust me a promising next chapter to come. I hope you guys like it. Thanks for all the support. =)
> 
> NOTE - This will not be a heavily based police fic because I don't know everything and I don't want to step on any toes.

Lexa sat in her chair it had been a long night once again but she was back in uniform the next day preparing paperwork for her boss. Clicking her pen a few times she got up to grab some coffee. She was having a hard time getting the noise complaint incident out of her head. She knew it had been just two days but for some reason she expected to hear or see the blonde sooner. She had a reason why but it had yet to come to light. She still had the card on her desk that applied to her mother and she of course pulled up the blondes information and it was shocking to be able to pull anything up but it looked like the family had gotten into a serious car accident causing her family information to go into the system regarding special circumstances.

 

“Officer Steel.” Lexa turned around hearing her name.

 

“Yes?” Lexa raised an eyebrow questioning a rookie new to the station.

 

“You asked for a bag of personal belongings. I have those.” Lexa nodded letting the rookie know they could sit them on her desk.

 

“What has you all wound up?” Lexa heard her partner walking up behind her giving her shit the second he walked through the door.

 

“Having to work with you all day.” Lexa laughed hearing the guy laugh. She had come to terms with having a partner after fighting it for so long. She was also thankful for having him around he had saved her ass a few times.

 

“Do we need to hit the car already?” Nyko asked the brunette he knew as the commander in the office. He was happy he got partnered up with her she had taught him a lot even with her stoic personality.

 

“Nope we got some paperwork to finish up and then we can head out.” Lexa watched him sit down at his desk as she made her way to her office.

 

Clarke stood outside the police station. The last thing she wanted to do was walk into the place she had just spent more than enough hours in recently than she would ever be comfortable with. The worse part about it is only remembering certain parts of the night and a particular brunette who decided it was okay to cuff her and put her in the back of a police car and then call her mother.

 

“Let’s go princess.” Raven nudged her best friend who was standing next to her truck looking completely pissed off.

 

“Ughhh do I have too? Like why can’t you just walk in there and get my damn keys.” Clarke stomped and cursed herself and mother for not getting her keys when they left.

 

“Nope you know they will not pass them off to me and I can’t drive you around forever. Plus think about the car, your beloved car that means so much to you. Do you want to leave that in police custody or in a random parking lot?” Raven knew what the car meant to her best friend so it was all the push she needed to give her friend to have her stomping into the station.

 

“Please don’t let her be here.” Clarke whispered it under her breath begging that she didn’t have to run into the brunette who took her in even though part of her wouldn’t mind seeing the girl again. From what she could remember she was down right sexy in her uniform.

 

“Where is she?” Raven had been curious since her best friend had gotten dropped off by her mother what exactly had gone down between her friend and the brunette officer.

 

“Shut up I don’t know where she is.” Clarke rolled her eyes elbowing her best friend who was way to excited to see who had arrested her again.

 

“What I am curious. I know she was hot but I need the undrunk version of her to verify the facts.” Raven laughed watching some of the officers look them up and down almost as to if they were questioning why they were in the station all together.

 

“It’s your fault I ended up in cuffs anyways.” Clarke whispered stomping on Raven’s foot causing her to curse louder than what she had hoped.

 

“Bitch.” Raven tried to stomp back causing them to have a small nudging match no noticing who was paying attention.

 

“Mrs Griffin.” Lexa was shocked when she spotted the blonde walking into the station. She was with the brunette who had also been all over her at the party. Seeing the two now she wondered if they were dating or was this version of them an oddly close friendship.

 

“Ummm hi.” Clarke lost her words once again being embarrassed from the partially girl fight her and Raven had just shown the station. Seeing the brunette walking towards her it wasn’t just drunk her seeing the woman being gorgeous it was the real thing. The brunette was stunning with her hair tied back in little braids and the uniform sculpting her body perfectly.

 

“Wow commander hottie.” Raven said it loudly with a small whistle.

 

“Can you stop.” Clarke nudged her best friend hearing the girl laugh.

 

“What brings you back here?” Lexa knew the reason but she didn’t want to be so obvious in hoping she would see the blonde again.

 

“Looks like I left my keys here or they were taken from me and I could use them back.” Clarke tried her hardest to keep her eyes on the brunette’s face rather than letting her eyes roam the girl’s body.

 

“Ohh yes it’s procedure to confiscate the keys from anyone brought in under the influence.” Lexa smirked seeing the blonde roll her eyes.

 

“Under the influence she was but I don’t know if it was the alcohol that had her all hot and bothered.” Raven couldn’t help but tease her best friend because she could tell she was struggling with not calling the girl out for about a million things.

 

“Raven go sit in your truck.” Clarke snapped feeling the blush rise in her cheeks.

 

“Never this is too good to be true.” Raven ducked missing the punch coming from her best friend causing her to run into a different officer.

 

“Well hello so is it just her or do all of the officers in here look this good.” Raven pointed at the brunette who was currently checking out her best friend secretly.

 

“Seriously this is why I got dragged in here in the first place.” Clarke laughed a little seeing her best friend check out all the other officers in the building that she could see winking and smiling as she went.

 

“Don’t lie you wanted her to cuff you.” Raven threw her hands up in surrender as her best friend pointed out the door for her to go.

 

“Mrs Griffin.” Lexa couldn’t help but laugh and smirk when the blonde turned to look at her again completely embarrassed.

 

“Please don’t take her seriously.” Clarke didn’t even know what to say because Raven being Raven she had pretty much called her out regarding everything she was thinking.

 

“It’s okay she was a wild one that night as well.” Lexa waved her forward as she lead the blonde back to her office.

 

“My keys?” Clarke asked confused on why she was having to go into the back.

 

“My office.” Lexa spoke up watching her partner wink at her causing her to flip him off without anyone seeing.

 

Clarke walked into the office she remembered clearly. Not only did she remember the office she did remember most parts of the conversation her and the brunette had. What she wasn’t sure of is why she was back in the girls office rather than just getting her keys and being able to leave all of this behind her. It was an odd feeling that she actually wished she met the brunette in a different way because she was curious about the mysterious woman.

 

“Mrs Griffin.” Lexa said it again watching the blonde get lost in her own thoughts.

 

“Clarke.” Clarke said it because she wasn’t a big fan of her last name being linked to her mother all the time.

 

“Also before you say anything please let me apologize. I was beyond drunk and I don’t usually if ever act that way, I mean I’m confident but I was completely out of control and embarrassed when I woke up the next day which is partially why I am coming here two days later.” Clarke let all her words spill out at once but everything she said just didn’t seem to feel right.

 

Lexa sat holding back the smile because hearing the blonde ramble on was adorable. She had a feeling the drunk Clarke she had met probably wasn’t the woman’s usual persona but she did get a feeling the blonde was confident even then she wouldn’t deny enjoying the moment if it had happened when she was off duty.

 

“Why are you smiling?” Clarke stopped seeing the small smile the brunette was showing.

 

“So Clarke regarding the write up and the charges that could be brought up.” Lexa avoided the question watching the blondes eyes go wide just a little before she got cut off.

 

“Wait charges?” Clarke wasn’t sure if she heard the brunette right. Could there possibly be charges held against her for a drunk night out with her friends.

 

“Well Clarke you did pretty much assault a police officer, resisting arrest and I did have to bring you in under the influence which I am sure if we had checked your alcohol levels you would have been way over.” Lexa watched the blonde put her head in her hands taking a deep breath. She held her laugh in because she knew her and her partner had agreed on letting everything go.

 

“I’m sooo screwed. I don’t know how I am going to explain this to the hospital.” Clarke lifted her head back up dragging her hands threw her hair before turning back to the brunette who was once again smiling.

 

“Why are you smiling? This is not funny.” Clarke asked it again watching the brunette pick up the bag pulling out the keys to the blondes car.

 

“You are definitely an interesting character Miss Griffin.” Lexa tapped the key on her desk.

 

“What is that suppose to mean?” Clarke was curious now staring at the girl who was looking right back at her. It was the first time she had really focused on the brunettes eyes while she wasn’t drunk. They were exactly what she had remembered and they were exactly what had her hooked the second she felt them scan her entire body.

 

“Well Clarke I think it’s time we part our ways and hopefully I don’t have to see you in the manner as I did a few days ago.” Lexa knew better than to extend the convo that was about to go down because love was a weakness and something about the blonde made her feel like she could open up again and that was something she couldn’t handle.

 

“I think you are an interesting character as well Officer Steel.” Clarke knew she should just grab her keys and leave like she had planned but the brunette kept smiling and was being too mysterious for her liking.

 

“Really now?” Lexa stood up holding the keys in her hand watching the blonde obviously check her out without any shame. It made her slightly antsy and that was something she had never felt.

 

“Yes I think you’re mysterious and even with that stoic look and all that commander attitude you’re curious.” Clarke smirked watching the confidence blaze through the brunettes eyes with the compliments she had given.

 

“I don’t do curiosity Clarke.” Lexa gave a short answer even though she was burning with desire on the inside to ask the question the blonde had set her up with.

 

“I think you’re curious about me as a matter of fact.” Clarke stood up directly in front of the brunette smirking watching the shock run through the brunettes face before it went back to emotionless.

 

“Confident much.” Lexa was shocked by the bluntness the blonde had just presented and she also wondered if her facial expressions were that obvious.

 

“Mmhmm play dumb Officer Steel but don’t expect me to play the same way.” Clarke grabbed her keys letting her fingers linger just a little longer than necessary just to watch those stunning green eyes go a little darker.

 

Lexa watched the blonde stare her down before turning and walking out of her office. She was legitimately stuck in place. It had been a long time since someone had left her speechless. Walking to her doorway she leaned against it watching the blonde pretty much saunter out of the station with every officer in the building watching. She had felt confidence from the blonde but the bluntness was something she hadn’t expected.

 

Clarke held her breath as she walked out of the brunettes office and even though she wanted to run she held her walk steady knowing everyone was watching her along with the brunette. She could feel the girl's eyes boring into her back and all she could do was bite her lip and make sure she got the hell out of the station without dying.

 

“How’s commander hottie?” Raven watched her best friend come all but rushing out the door totally flushed like she had just run a marathon.

 

“Raven I think I am going crazy.” Clarke watched her best friend jump off the edge of her truck smiling.

 

“Ohhh it’s like that huh?” Raven was secretly excited. She hadn’t seen her best friend’s confidence soar in forever but she could tell something about the brunette was coming off as challenge.

 

“I called her out for liking me or well being curious about me, like who the hell does that?” Clarke got in the truck bending over in it before she started to laugh.

 

“No way you did that?” Raven couldn’t believe a word she was hearing.

 

“I did Raven and I’m shocked I didn’t just get arrested again.” Clarke felt her adrenaline rushing and the only time she felt that was when she was in the ER helping people.

 

“Ohhhhh damn here we go.” Raven tapped her steering wheel starting up her truck.

 

“Don’t.” Clarke looked at her best friend watching her grin ear to ear.

 

“The grand master Clarke is back.” Raven fist pumped in the air.

 

“Don’t you dare start using that name again.” Clarke pointed at her best friend knowing that she hadn’t always been so old fashion.

 

“Don’t act all princess like. Before your whole I’m in a serious relationship for three years turned housewife you were more confident the Octavia and myself put together.” Raven knew that her best friends relationship had changed her. The upper class environment she had got put in made her not be herself and when it ended not only was she crushed but she had to deal with her father passing away and she just lost the light in her eyes that she once had. The only time it ever really showed anymore was when she was deep in her work.

 

“Raven I’m about to go all princess like on your ass.” Clarke couldn’t believe the last couple of days regarding her life. All it took was one drunk night and a brunette with the most beautiful green eyes she had ever saw to make her feel that unknown pang of her true self again.

 

“Princess mechanic you know how we like it.” Raven started to almost chant it because she was that happy.

 

“Ohhh don’t even this is not college again.” Clarke laughed because it’s the only thing she could do.

* * *

 

 

Lexa strapped up her vest putting her street uniform on. She liked patrolling she liked being in the field and getting to know and enjoy her community. She knew there was always tension on the streets but she had always had a way with handling situations so nothing escalated and so most never ended up in a cell unless it was needed.

 

“She got to you.” Lexa turned hearing her partner.

 

“Not you too.” Lexa shook her head knowing it had been floating around that station that the blonde had broke the commander and it was the first time it might have been true.

 

“Ohhh but see I watched you with her and it’s been awhile since I’ve seen that look in your eyes.” Nyko leaned shutting his partners locker watching her glare at him.

 

“I think you need some glasses.” Lexa grabbed her weapon and badge strapping one in her holster and the only on her shirt.

 

“Mmhmm will see.” Nyko laughed watching his partner shake her head like she was trying to hold onto the denial she knew was true.

 

“Let’s go.” Lexa shoved her partner out of the locker rooms and towards the back doors where their patrol car was.

 

“What is the plan for the day?” Nyko asked as he hopped into the car setting the radio to the right station and buckling up.

 

“West 96th street. I guess we got wind of some more serious activity in that area than usual. The gang unit has some people set in place undercover but we’re just going to patrol making a few run throughs.” Lexa adjusted her mirrors and seat knowing it was going to be a long night.

 

“Sound like someone new is in town.” Nyko thought it over knowing that area wasn’t usually to high in crime.

 

“Yeah well when one goes out another comes in and since the Dante got the boot we have just been waiting for a new take over.” Lexa thought about the big bust they had made a few months back putting one of the ring leaders behind bars. They had tried to pull her into the gang unit and she had turned down the promotion and transfer.

 

“Do you still have your contacts in the unit?” Nyko was curious. He knew the commander had a lot of ties to the gang unit along with the drug unit. He had heard she had been offered several jobs but stayed put on patrolling the streets.

 

“Yup and they have given me a few pointers so like I said we’re just going to patrol and see if we can ruffle some feathers with them seeing the blue and white in the streets.” Lexa knew putting police presence in a known take over area could be dangerous but it’s what she had signed up for when she put the uniform on.

 

“Heeyyyy lady cop.” Lexa let the car roll to a slow stop seeing a couple of her known street grounders.

 

“Not use to seeing you on this side of the town.” Lexa nodded to her man who usually knew all the ins and outs of the street.

 

“Come on lady cop you know I don’t snitch.” Nyko watched the interaction between his partner and the guy. He hoped one day to have such a day to day friendship with some of the same people she knew. She was loved on the streets and he figured that was part of her reason for staying on patrol.

 

“What is it going to cost me today?” Lexa knew the guy never wanted anything he just liked giving her shit.

 

“Ahhh well you know a kiss wouldn’t hurt.” Lexa shook her head laughing at the guy. He was a big flirt for being a grounder.

 

“We both know I play for a different team.” Lexa was never shy about being gay.

 

“Ahhh well damn but since you asked nicely there has been a little too much commotion for my friendly self for the other side right now.” Lexa watched her friend nod towards the other side of the bridge.

 

“Looks like I might have to go clear out your usual spot buddy.” Lexa tapped the side of her car handing her a friend a twenty knowing he never expected it but she liked keeping her close ones happy.

 

“See you later lady cop and watch your back heading that way.” Lexa smiling as she pulled her patrol car off the side of the road heading towards the other side of the bridge.

 

“What do you think?” Nyko watched his partner put on her commander face like she knew she was heading into forbidden territory.

 

“We’re about to find out is what I think.” Lexa didn’t like it when new people moved in on her patrol areas. She knew crime would always be out there but if someone new was in town and they were pushing her street friends around she planned on making a point in them knowing her.

* * *

 

 

Clarke sat in the ER grabbing some coffee to keep her awake. The last two weeks had been slammed with a number of gang related injuries along with a new drug on the street that was lethal if given in high doses from what they were figuring out. She wasn’t a fan of seeing so much new especially so soon. She had got wind that there was a new leader in town taking over the downtown area but she wasn’t expecting this.

 

“Hey bitch.” Octavia popped up on the table where her best friend was sitting.

 

“You mean head bitch right?” Clarke watched Octavia roll her eyes. I think the last thing anyone had expected was for Octavia to become a nurse. She had talent in investing her personality into every patient she worked with. Even in the ER environment she was happy that she had such a dedicated person and friend to work with.

 

“Whatever you say boss.” Octavia saluted her best friend as a joke but knowing it was the truth. So far her best friend was the youngest head ER doctor and she was damn proud of her.

 

“Damn right.” Clarke nudged the brunette hearing them both start laughing.

 

“Do you think this is going to die down?” Octavia spoke up knowing that Clarke would know what she is talking about.

 

“I don’t know but I don’t like that we are losing more than saving them when it comes to this high tide in crime.” Clarke wasn’t sure if they were going to get a break but she planned on spreading the word the best she could to keep people off this new drug.

 

“Maybe you should talk to commander hottie about it.” Octavia heard her best friend choke on her coffee.

 

“Seriously you didn’t.” Clarke kicked her friend in the leg watching her fake being hurt.

 

“What I mean she is all commander of the police force from what we have heard and she is well ridiculously hot per Raven and you just confirm it every time her name gets brought up.” Octavia pointed purposely seeing her best friend bite her lip like she was thinking it over.

 

“You two are doubling teaming me on this and it’s not fair.” Clarke pointed at the clipboards telling her best friend to get moving.

 

Clarke knew it was true she had confirmed it way more than once that she was interested in the brunette but she couldn’t approach it herself. She knew she had work and was dedicated to it and of course Raven had called her out for trying to go back to her old fashion self but it felt like if the brunette wasn’t in front of her challenging her to be the true her she didn’t feel the need to step up yet and own her old self.

 

“We got three being rushed in, one on drugs and two shot it looks to be a drug deal gone bad.” Octavia yelled it to Clarke seeing everyone start to make room for the onslaught of the night.

 

“Okay everyone clear these first three trauma area’s out if this is anything like what we have been seeing we have our work cut out for ourselves.” Clarke downed her coffee grabbing some gloves and put herself into work mode.

 

Lexa stood pulling at her partner. They had patrolled the area only to pull up on a drug deal. She knew from her friend that there was something new and nasty on the streets and she figured this would be a good time to get ahold of it and someone who could maybe point them in the right direction. What she hadn’t expected was getting stabbed with a needle and two people being shot.

 

“Nyko come on man I need your help.” Lexa dragged him a little farther trying to keep the needle from stabbing her even more. She wasn’t sure what was in it and she was afraid to remove it as well.

 

“Fuck commander that is not what I thought it would feel like.” Nyko got up holding his arm it looked to be maybe a graze but it was deff burning.

 

“I.. I.. I… “ Lexa felt herself get a little dizzy she was positive it was from the drugs and she wasn’t sure what to do. This was the first time someone had actually stabbed her with god knows what.

 

“Shit you got hit.” Nyko pointed to his partners shoulder which was bleeding more than his own.

 

“Yeah that is what happens when you swing your arm out to protect your partner.” Lexa smirked feeling her eyes go a little blurry again.

 

“What the hell is that?” Nyko pointed at the syringe hanging out of his partners leg.

 

“That would be a needle and I think right… rightttt…” Lexa felt herself tip over before starting to laugh a little.

 

“Shit ummm let’s go.” Nyko grabbed his partner swinging her over his head not caring about his arm now. If anything one of the best police officers he knew needed his help and that was exactly what he was going to do.

 

Lexa rolled around in the back of the cop car giggling. She tried her hardest to stay focused but it wasn’t working. Whatever that was in the drug was penetrating her system faster than she expected. She was thirsty and ready to crack some jokes.

 

“Hey Nikeyo why don’t you just do it.” Lexa laughed at herself thinking the joke about her partner's name was priceless.

 

“If you could hear yourself right now you’d hate everything about this.” Nyko had the lights flipped on as she sped across town to the hospital. He had rambled off the injuries the best he could so the hospital would be ready.

 

Clarke and Octavia stood outside the hospital watching a cop jack knife the car into park before hopping out and pulling out what looked like a woman in the back seat. Clarke had no idea what was going on they had been told that two people were shot and one was on drugs. She never expected to see police officers coming in.

 

“What is going on?” Clarke yelled at the guy.

 

“My partner she got hit trying to protect me and she got stuck with some needle.” Nyko handed over the needle with more than half the drug still in the syringe.

 

“Do you know how much or what it is?” Clarke shoved between the guy and door grabbing the girl in the back before seeing the name tag say Steel. She knew it was the brunette who had arrested her and it didn’t look like she was in good shape.

 

“Grab a gurney Octavia and get an IV ready we need to flush her system now.” Clarke got some assistance from the guy she knew was the girl’s partner. Lifting the girl she felt like she was a dude. She had to have been solid muscle for being so heavy.

 

“Heeyyyy it’s you.” Lexa smiled pointing at the blonde.

 

“How long has it been since she was injected.” Clarke put her hand on the girl’s head checking for a fever trying to estimate how far along the drug was in her system.

 

“I don’t know I didn’t even know she got hit. It was a routine stop breaking up a drug deal and we got hit from the side. I thought it was only me who went down before I felt her dragging me back up to me feet and I saw the blood and needle in her. They tried to jump us from behind or something.” Nyko wasn’t clear how his partner had gotten stabbed he just remember getting rushed on by a group of people.

 

“It’s okay I need you to go over there and get checked out yourself you are bleeding and we need to make sure you are okay. Is there anyone else coming in?” Clarke looked at the man who was completely lost walking with them as her nurses had hooked up Lexa took some IV’s.

 

“I don’t know.” Nyko shrugged he had no idea what was going on he just knew his partner was laying on a stretcher laughing at the air.

 

“Did you know you have beautiful eyes.” Clarke looked down at the brunette was staring at her.

 

“Office Steel can you tell me your birthday?” Clarke was trying to keep the woman coherent enough to hopefully get some information out of her on when she got stabbed.

 

“Sooo pretty and blue.” Octavia looked over at her best friend seeing her shake her head.

 

“She seems to remember you.” Octavia said under her breath as she was getting the brunette’s vitals.

 

“Hi Officer Steel it’s me Clarke. Do you know what happened tonight.” Clarke was hoping for more information.

 

“Yup I stepped in front of my partner so he didn’t get shot and when I fired hitting the man twice he fell down and stabbed me.” Lexa felt like her vision was coming back but she couldn’t tell if was dreaming of the blonde or if she was really in front of her.

 

“Good okay good and from the looks of the needle it wasn’t a full injection.” Clarke turned around to see a few other police officers in the ER now staring at her they must have heard the call over dispatch.

 

“Guys she said someone else got shot I need you to find that person please?” Clarke pointed at some of the men seeing them nod their heads before heading back out of the ER.

 

“Claarrrkkeee Clarke Griffin.” Clarke turned back around seeing the brunette smirking at her. The way the girl said her name gave her shivers but she knew it wasn’t something she needed to be thinking about right now.

 

“Let’s get this vest and jacket off her guys.” She told her team so they could access the damage to the shoulder.

 

“Blue eyes and that smile.” Clarke heard a few of her coworkers giggle just a little because of what the brunette was saying.

 

“Looks like it’s a through and through let’s get it cleaned up and stitched but keep the fluids running we want all the drugs out of her asap.” Clarke felt like she needed to breath. The brunette was obviously high but saying a lot more than she showed when she had visited her in the police station.

 

“No don’t leave.” Lexa reached out grabbing the blondes hand with everything she had to stop the her from leaving.

 

“I have other patients Officer Steel like your partner.” Clarke bent down smiling at the girl who was grinning like a child.

 

“I’m a big bad police officer though.” Clarke couldn’t stop her laughter that time. Part of her couldn’t wait to get back at the brunette for everything but she did feel really bad that girl got shot on duty. It was always a scary moment for everyone.

 

“One more on deck.” Clarke heard the words she didn’t want to hear. It meant another patient had gotten picked up and she had a feeling it was the other victim who had been shot.

 

“Is it our shooting victim?” Clarke walked away even with the brunette protesting again.

 

“No looks like another drug overdose or some sort.” Clarke looked over the older man who looked to be a grounder. They usually roamed the streets but were always peaceful.

 

“Get him in another room and start flushing his system as well. Also Octavia can you get this syringe up to the lab looks like we might have a good sample off of it. Maybe we can get ahead of this thing.” Clarke bagged the drug tossing it on the counter heading towards the new man who had been brought in.

 

Lexa blinked a few times. She knew something was wrong with her body but she just kept wanting to laugh. Looking around she saw the needles poked in her arm and once again spotted the blonde. All she wanted to do was talk to the girl. Sitting up she heard someone tell her to lay back down trying to push on her.

 

“Don’t think so.” Lexa bent the guys fingers till he screamed in pain only causing her to laugh.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Clarke turned back around seeing the brunette trying to get out of the bed they had her in.

 

“Heyyyy gorgeous.” Clarke watched the brunette throw her famous smirk like she was actually going to hit on her in the middle of the hospital.

 

“Lay back down.” Clarke pointed snapping her fingers.

 

“Ohhh bossy, I like it.” Lexa laughed pointing back.

 

“I think you might need to control that one yourself.” Octavia watched the brunette laughing but trying to stay serious as she put on  a show for the whole ER.

 

“Ughhh guys please move her to a private room.” Clarke had no idea what to do but she knew having the stoic commander giggling and trying to escape to flirt was the last thing anyone needed.

 

“She only seems to want you.” Clarke heard the guy who just had his fingers half broke shrugged at her before walking away.

 

“We got this go ahead.” Octavia winked at her best friend knowing her night was about to be held up in a small room for a second time with the same woman who arrested her and who she couldn’t get off her mind.

 

"Doctor lady cop time." Clarke looked at the brunette who was laying back down on the bed smirking at her once again. This was not the slow night she was hoping for. 

 

Lexa stirred itching her face a little before feeling the pain hit her shoulder. Cracking her eyes open she realized her body felt like she had been hit by a bus. Moving again she grunted scooting up in the bed she realized she was in the hospital and probably the worst place ever. Hearing a small noise to her left she turned all the way spotting no other than Clarke still in her scrubs and jacket slightly snoring tucked up into a chair. She looked uncomfortable she couldn’t imagine trying to fit in the same position as the blonde at the moment. Closing her eyes again she took a deep breath knowing something wasn’t right at all.

 

“Looks like you’re finally awake.” Octavia walked into the room quietly knowing her best friend didn’t get much sleep and seeing her finally passed out made her happy.

 

“Look it’s the bride to be you married yet?” Lexa knew being a smartass wasn’t going to help her one bit but she hated hospitals.

 

“Nope not yet buuutt you might be soon with the way you were talking up my bestie over there.” Octavia raised an eyebrow testing the waters with the brunette.

 

“Huh? What did I say?” Lexa was curious she could remember some of it but she was hoping the part where she made a fool of herself wasn’t true.

 

“Why don’t you ask her yourself.” Octavia nodded seeing as her best friend was now awake staring at the brunette with sleepy eyes.

 

Lexa watched the blonde get up and stretch. She was stunning, the sleepy doctor looked good on her and by the looks of it she was about to get hit with some reality. 

 

 “Officer Steel.” Clarke smirked knowing the tables were turned this time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think? Did we hit the right markers or not? Also 100% my mistakes I didn't get much time to fix what I could see and we all know my issues with grammar.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good patient or bad patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this out quickly why I was at work. Sorry about the mistakes. This chapter isn't as fun and sarcastic as the past two but it has it moments. I wanted to lay a little bit more out there but don't worry it will be back in the next chapter for all of us to enjoy. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas or places you want the story to go. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Clarke watched the brunette stare at her wide eyed. She took the clipboard from Octavia hearing her slightly laugh under her breath as she walked out of the room. Clarke had stayed in the brunettes room all night. She had been up and down fighting with the brunette as the drugs left her system. She was extremely strong but for some reason looking her straight in the eye seemed to calm the brunette down. The brunette had complimented her all night but knowing she was high Clarke tried to not take it too seriously even though she didn’t mind the compliments. 

 

“Officer Steel.” Clarke flipped through the pages. She knew most of the notes because they were her own. 

 

“Dr. Griffin.” Lexa had no idea what to say. She wasn’t sure what she was about to get hit with but she knew that it couldn’t be good. 

 

“Do you remember what happened last night?” Clarke wanted to check the memory of the brunette because they hadn’t had to many people who actually survived the drug she was injected with. 

 

“What part?” Lexa knew her answers were short she was trying to gage the blondes reactions. 

 

“You were on the job, you got a call…” Clarke trailed off meeting the brunettes green eyes. 

 

Lexa huffed out air. She knew this was typical questions and she would be getting them from any doctor she had to deal with so she figured it was time to just get it over with and for some reason she felt more comfortable with the blonde anyways. 

 

“Officer Steel.” Clarke had a feeling that the brunette was going to be stubborn about it and it was really the last thing she needed after a long night. 

 

“My partner and I went out for patrol. I had got some need to know information from some fellow officers regarding someone new in town trying to take over certain parts of the street.” Lexa shifted a little feeling her shoulder burn. She watched the blonde walk over and start pushing buttons on her monitor. 

 

“Continue.” Clarke adjusted the IV and the pain meds they had hooked to the brunette she knew the girl wasn’t going to want any pain meds but she needed to keep something in the girls system so she wasn’t in pain. 

 

“I talked to one of my grounder buddies who pointed us in the right direction. Once we hit the known area we spotted a typical drug bust. We figured it would be a good place to start maybe to get some information out of a few runners.” Lexa watched the blonde walk around her touching and adjusting things hooked to her. She wasn’t sure what the girl was doing but she couldn’t help but want to reach out and touch the blonde so she would just stop and listen allowing her to look into the girl's blue eyes. 

 

“I’m going to change your bandage.” Clarke nodded for the brunette to keep talking. She needed to keep herself busy so she didn’t just check out the brunette who even with being shot and spending her time high and up and down all night in the hospital she was still stunning. 

 

“Getting out of the car I noticed some action in the alley as well. I shined my flashlight that way but couldn’t see anyone so we moved forward. Nyko was a few steps ahead of me warning the men to freeze and that we had a few questions. Before I knew it we were being shot at from the side. I jumped in front of him knocking him down with everything I had. Once we hit the ground I rolled over and fired twice hitting a man in the chest who was running directly at us. I heard a few more shots go off causing me to duck slightly unsure of what way they were coming from and that is when I felt the pain in my leg.” Lexa watched the blonde who was unwrapping her arm. She usually doesn’t just keep talking especially when it comes from a weak moment. She was not one to get hurt or have someone get one over on her but it had happened. Seeing the blonde stick her tongue out in concentration had her wanting to smile just a little. She could tell the blonde was listening but also focused. Something about the girl was fascinating. This was a new side of the blonde one she couldn’t help but like just as much as the drunk blonde. 

 

“So than you got stabbed with the needle.” Clarke stopped for a second realizing the brunette had stopped talking and was just staring at her. Looking up she met the girls stare and she felt her body go warm. It was like the brunette was staring into her soul. She felt like in that moment everything had changed but she didn’t know what else to say. 

 

“Yes, that is when I got stabbed.” Lexa took a deep breath breaking the stare knowing she couldn’t get involved even if she wanted too. She couldn’t have any weaknesses around her especially not one from someone she felt a connection with. 

 

“Okay well your story matches everything your partner gave us last night in the emergency room along with some of the things you said as well.” Clarke focused on the stitches and cleaning around the wound again. 

 

“Among other things right?” Lexa decided she would test the waters on everything else she could kind of remember coming out of her mouth. 

 

“Mmhmm among others but then again when you are injected with an unknown street drug it happens.” Clarke had a feeling the brunette did remember some things from last night but she didn’t want to push to hard. 

 

“And…” Lexa was waiting for it. She knew the blonde would kick back with some kind of smartass comment soon. 

 

“It’s okay Officer Steel you are not the first to be high in my ER or hit on me or both.” Clarke winked at the brunette seeing her blush. 

 

“Well it’s okay Dr. Griffin you are not the first to get drunk and push for a lap dance from me either.” Lexa laughed at little seeing the blonde stiffen up before turning around to glare at her. 

 

“Back to that now are we?” Clarke smiled leaning slightly on the bed watching the brunette smirk at her. 

 

“I mean drunk words are true words right?” Lexa started to laugh before wincing in pain just a little. 

 

“High words usually are true words as well Officer, and I must say you were extremely adorable especially with your new found love for the color blue.” Clarke smirked this time watching the brunette’s jaw drop. 

 

“No wait that’s..” Lexa closed her eyes she wasn’t sure of everything she said and even though she knew she was in love with the blonde's eyes she didn’t think she’d go as far as spilling all that information. 

 

“It’s okay I won’t hold any of it against you.” Clarke winked before tapping the clipboard on the end of the bed knowing the brunette was totally embarrassed. 

 

“I hate drugs.” Lexa huffed out throwing her head back into the pillows. 

 

“So do I but I mean when you let that stoic facade down you are..” Clarke watched the brunette squeeze her eyes shut before cutting her off. 

 

“I’m not cute, sweet, adorable anything like that… “ Lexa opened her eyes seeing the humor light up on the blonde's face. 

 

“Hmmm well then I can come up with a few other words if you need to hear those?” Clarke knew she was crossing all protocols right now and knowing so she wouldn’t mind seeing the feisty side of the brunette. 

 

_ Knock Knock… _

 

Lexa had been watching the blonde trying to figure out where she was going with the statement she made when they both turned to hear a knock on the door. Lexa wanted to stab whoever was about to come into her room because she really wanted to hear what the blonde had to say since it was about her and it wasn’t something involving her cute banter she tossed out when she was high. 

 

“Commander.” Nyko walked through the door spotting her partner and the blonde closer than what he would expect and it seemed like they were having an interesting conversation and by the looks of the glares he was getting her knew he was right. 

 

“Nyko good to see you doing better. Anything hurting?” Clarke pushed herself off the bed looking at the tall man and back at the brunette who seemed to be glaring at him. 

 

“Nope Dr. Griffin I’m all fixed up just here to see how my partner is doing.” Nyko walked over to the chair plopping himself down because he wanted some information out of his partner. 

 

“Okay well let me go over some paperwork and see if we can get you out of here soon Officer Steel.” Clarke walked around the side of the bed pushing a few buttons on the monitors again before leaning down purposely to where only the brunette could see her. 

 

“Sexy, stunning, mysterious.” Clarke mouthed the words barely above a whisper before biting her lip to turn and exit the room. 

 

Lexa had been watching the blonde mess with her monitors and her IV again. She was trying to figure out what the blonde was doing since she knew the girl had already done everything she was currently doing. Seeing the blonde bend over though looking at her wound and then directly into her eyes she watched the blonde bite her own lip and whisper three words she wasn’t expecting before watching the girl pretty much saunter her way out of her room. It made her wish she could get up and follow the blonde. She wasn’t one to get left in the dust regarding a comment like that but she knew getting up was probably a bad idea. 

 

“You okay over there commander or do I need to bring her back in here for some mouth to mouth or something?” Nyko watched his partner's head snap and look at him. 

 

“You shut up.” Lexa couldn’t stop herself from laughing knowing not only was she busted but also by what the blonde had said. 

 

“Seems like every time you see her you get a little more caught up.” Nyko had never seen his partner take interest in anyone. He had heard some rumors about a rough break up but nothing more and he never dared to ask. 

 

“How much of a fool was I last night?” Lexa needed to know exactly where she stood regarding her comments. 

 

“Mmm well with all the commotion in the ER I only caught parts of your appreciation of the blonde doctor.” Nyko laughed seeing his partner close her eyes. 

 

“Keep talking.” Lexa waiting for the next part knowing it was going to be worse. 

 

“Well you told her she had beautiful blue eyes and that she was sooo pretty. You also refused to let anyone touch you unless it was her which is why you are in this room.” Nyko laughed again hearing his partner groan. 

 

“I’m guessing she didn’t tell you all of that?” Nyko figured the blonde would have laid it on thick since she had the crazy incident with being drunk. 

 

“Ohh no she gave some small hints but never told me exactly what I said.” Lexa shook her head laughing at herself. She couldn’t deny the blonde was wrong when it came to high words being true words because everything she had said to the blonde was exactly what she had been thinking. 

 

“Yeah I am not sure how she put up with you in here all night.” Nyko shrugged knowing his partner was all but half crazy last night. 

 

“All night?” Lexa thought it over. Clarke had stayed with her all night. 

 

“Yeah you almost broke some nurse guys fingers trying to get back to her. So she had to stay with you in this room all night probably putting up with you as well.” Nyko shook his head in disbelief. 

 

“Did you find who stabbed me because I might just kill them myself.” Lexa scooted up in the bed looking around for anything that seemed like hers. 

 

“They have your uniform for evidence but I can go to your place and grab you some clothes for when they let you out of here.” Nyko knew his partner wanted out of the hospital now it had all played over in her head and the police officer he knew was coming back out. 

 

“I don’t know where my keys are let alone my gun and badge.” Lexa felt herself start to panic just a little. 

 

“It’s okay we have everything bagged up. They haven’t found the guy you shot so we are hoping to get some kind of prints off your stuff.” Nyko stood up knowing it was about time for him to head out before his partner started going all sneak me out of here mode. 

 

“Clothes and the case files.” Lexa snapped off watched her partner nod before heading out of the room. Her shoulder was killing her but she didn’t want to admit she was in pain so she laid her head back down praying for sleep. 

 

Clarke stood outside at the lead station yawning as she went over some paperwork from the group of people who came in last night. She was beat but she just needed to finish up a few things before she could go home and pass out. It had been a long night and she was sure she ended up with a few bruises. 

 

“Dr. Griffin.” Clarke lifted her head up seeing the brunettes partner standing in front of her. 

 

“Yes.” Clarke wasn’t sure what the man could want with her. 

 

“My partner, well she isn’t one to open up and for some reason you seem to bring a side out of her that a lot of us thought we might not ever see again.” Nyko knew he was stepping way out of line and hopefully his partner didn’t kill him. 

 

“Okay.” Clarke couldn’t hide her blush and she knew the man had seen it as well. 

 

“Right now she is confused or maybe embarrassed and in pain and she is going to want out of that room soon so I don’t know what you can do but whatever you do don’t let her walk out of here so she can just go out and get hurt again.” Nyko was worried he knew his partner would only ask for the case file to look it over so she could find any clues or hints on to who shot her. She wasn’t one to get shot and not seek out revenge of some sort. In her eyes blood must have blood. 

 

“I’ll make sure she is taken care of and thank you for your quick reaction last night. We could have lost her and hopefully we will be able to get ahead of this drug now with your quick thinking of keeping that needle.” Clarke was very appreciative of the man for helping them advance on the new drug. 

 

“Just doing my job doc.” Clarke watched the tall man smile before leaving the hospital. 

 

Clarke stood thinking about what the man had told her. She wondered why the brunette was so closed off even with her coworkers. I mean she couldn’t say to much she tried to keep her past out of her current life and work. If anything she had to admit her friends had called her out for the same thing about seeing a different side of her when she was around the brunette or even thinking about her. 

 

“You look tired C.” Raven knew her best friend had been on the clock way longer than normal so she decided to stop in and check on her. 

 

“Ughhh if you only knew Ray.” Clarke smiled leaning on her best friend like it was the only thing keeping her up. 

 

“Uhhh what about me?” Octavia had appeared out of nowhere with her arms across her chest. 

 

“Shush it O you know we love you.” Raven laughed watching Octavia roll her eyes. 

 

‘If you two are going to go into this flirting banter shit I’m leaving.” Clarke held her laugh in feeling Raven stiffen up and Octavia glare at her. Even if Octavia was getting married her two friends had a weird vibe between the two. 

 

“I think you are delusional and need sleep.” Octavia tried to stop herself from blushing at her best friends comment. 

 

“I agree let’s get you to bed.” Raven all but dragged Clarke out of the hospital before she refused and tried to sleep at the place again. 

 

“Octavia call me if there is any kind of emergency with Officer Steel.” Clarke stood up quickly making sure that anyone and everyone kept her informed.

 

“Yes boss make sure that all messages regarding the sexy officer are sent to you.” Octavia saluted her best friend watching her flip her the bird before leaving with Raven. 

 

Lexa woke up in even more pain than what she had went to sleep with. Looking around she realized she had been knocked out way longer than what she had planned. She saw some new clothes stacked on the chair in front of her but no case files. She knew her partner wouldn’t bring them and she knew it was for the best but it didn’t stop her from wanting to find the person who shot and drugged her. Scooting up in the bed trying to maneuver herself to one side so she could try and stand up was harder than she thought. The bullet hit her almost directly next to her inner shoulder bone so it was like any movement of her arm was like death pain. Struggling a little more she felt one of the sticky pads hooked to her rip off only causing her monitors to start beeping. 

 

“Shit ughhh five, four, three, two, one….” Lexa said it outloud knowing that the beeping was going to send someone on a rush into her room. Not caring about the person she stood hoping to make her way to the bathroom without any help. 

 

Clarke had passed out once she showed and hit her bed. She was out for a good five hours before she got called back into the hospital on a call. They had a few more drugs cases come in but they had also gotten a lead regarding what the drug was being created with. Hearing the news she changed making herself a little more presentable than normal but refused to admit it was for the fact that she would be seeing the brunette again. 

 

“Hi sir, how are you feeling today?” Clarke was talking to the grounder who had came in not that long after the brunette. He was a sweet guy and couldn’t help but like him immediately. 

 

“I’m good feeling alot better thanks to you.”  Clarke smiled. She loved helping her patients. She knew being a doctor meant she always didn’t get the time she liked getting to know each person she was able to help. 

 

“That’s good. I’m glad you are feeling better and that we were able to help you.” Clarke checked some of the man's other small wounds before hearing loud beeping coming from behind her. Turning around she spotted Octavia moving quickly. 

 

“Clarke it’s Officer Steel.” Clarke shot up out of the stool in a sprint for the brunettes room. Hearing the page noise now it meant that the heart monitor was recording no heartbeat. It had her terrified the second she hit the corner and shoved the door open. She was greeted with a view she wasn’t expecting. The brunette was standing in the middle of the room fighting with her robe in hopes to hide her ass is from what Clarke had figured but was completely failing. 

 

“These things are worthless.” Lexa grumbled pissed off trying to figure out how to tied the robe not realizing who had just busted into her room. 

 

Clarke had yet to say anything she couldn’t help but admire the muscles that were flexed in the brunette’s back along with the huge tattoo that stretched down her back. Tipping her head sideways she checked the brunette out from head to toe noticing her braid was half undone showing off her wild curls. It had part of her wishing they were not in the hospital at the moment. 

 

**THUMP**

 

Clarke felt the door run into her because she had stopped in her tracks the second the door closed behind her. Jumping away from the door she turned around to see two other nurses. 

 

“Everything is okay, I will take care of it.” Clarke reassured the nurses before turning back around to see the brunette now slightly turned looking at her. 

 

“You.” Lexa is all she managed to get out because the whole time she was fighting with her robe she didn’t think to turn and see who was staring at her. 

 

“Yes me umm do you need some help with that?” Clarke tried her hardest to keep her eyes on the brunettes face but it was really hard the closer she got. 

 

“You want to shut that thing off?” Lexa pointed at the machine letting her robe slip a little the second she felt the pain shoot through her arm. 

 

Clarke walked over with her head down clicking off the monitor that was still searching for a heartbeat. Turning back around she got even a better view of the brunettes tattoo. It was tribal with eleven different symbols that traveled down her back. She was curious to what they stood for as she stepped closer. 

 

“You know doc staring is considered to be rude.” Lexa laughed watched the blonde roll her eyes once she realized she was caught. 

 

“Whatever you say Officer Steel.” Clarke laughed walking up to the brunette to grab the strings circling them around the girl’s waist bringing her face to face with the woman. 

 

“It’s Lexa.” Lexa was unsure on why she said it but for some reason she wanted the blonde to call her by her real name. 

 

“Ohhh is it now.” Clarke bit her lip teasing the brunette as she tied off the strings. 

 

“It can go back to being Officer Steel if you want me to cuff you for staring.” Lexa knew it would never happen and if anything she didn’t mind the blonde checking her out. 

 

“Suuree whatever you say Lexa.” Clarke  put an emphasis on the girl's name even though she had viewed the woman's chart knowing her full name was Alexandra but she must have preferred Lexa more. 

 

“See listening to me already, I like it.” Lexa smirked standing straight trying to stretch her body. 

 

“If your head gets any bigger it might not fit out of this room.” Clarke hid her smile walking around the brunette to see if she had pulled out her IV as well. 

 

“Isn’t that why you like me Clarke.” Lexa watched the way the blonde stopped in her tracks hearing what she had said. 

 

“How about you tell me why you are out of bed?” Clarke dodged the question knowing exactly what her answer would be to it. 

 

“I had to pee and I feel dirty.” Lexa knew the answer to her question by just looking at the blonde's face but she decided to go with the new line of questioning. 

 

“You know there is a nurse button on your bed for a reason.” Clarke pointed to the bed knowing that the brunette was stubborn and thought she could do it herself. 

 

“Maybe I wanted a doctor instead.” Lexa laughed hearing the blonde huff out some air shaking her head. 

 

“Come on let’s get you into the bathroom and I’ll have someone come in to help you with the shower.” Clarke through she was a flirt when it came to the brunette but the girl had her beat at the moment. 

 

“You don’t think I can pee and shower on my own?” Lexa looked at the blonde with a questioning look. 

 

“Well I’m sure you can but if it’s that much of a hassel I can just say no to the shower all together.” Clarke couldn’t help but smile when the brunette looked her with a pouty face. 

 

“Really you are going to pout?” Clarke laughed out loud this time she couldn’t help it. 

 

“Is it working?” Lexa couldn’t understand herself at the moment. She was never what the blonde would call cute and adorable but something about the blonde brought the soft side in her out. 

 

“No it’s not but if you want to shower you have to at least have help regarding the stitches so you are not stretching or pulling to much.” Clarke loosened the robe so the brunette could squat better. 

 

“Trying to undress me now Clarke?” Lexa watched the blonde raise an eyebrow at her. 

 

“I don’t think I’d have to undress you Lexa. I’m pretty sure you’d do it for me.” Clarke winked walking out of the bathroom to get a nurse for the shower part because she wasn’t sure how smart it’d be to help herself. 

 

Lexa hated the fact that she was going to need help to shower. She wasn’t even sure what was going to happen. If she was actually going to get to shower or have to get in a tub but either way she was slightly paranoid. It wasn’t like she wasn’t proud of her body but she had a few more scars than she liked most to see. Walking back out of the bathroom she fought with the robe again wanting to just toss it on the floor all together. 

 

“Miss Steel I am here to help you with your shower.” Lexa turned around spotting a very tall mean looking woman. Part of her felt like she should change her mind. 

 

“I don’t need help I can do it myself.” Lexa huffed out air staring the woman down. 

 

“Sorry I have strict orders from Dr. Griffin to help you.” Lexa turned facing the woman. She was annoyed with her and now the blonde as well.  

 

“I changed my mind.” Lexa walked over to the chair plopping down on it holding her shoulder tightly. 

 

“I’ll be right back.” Lexa smiled happy with the woman when she had left her to be alone. Standing up she walked back to the bathroom she turned the faucet on setting the temp on the water. Walking back out into the room she dug through the clothes she was left with. 

  
  


“Dr. Griffin, our shower patient is refusing any help.” Clarke looked up from her conversation she was having with Octavia. She had a bad feeling it was going to come to this.  

 

“What exactly did she say?” Clarke was curious. 

 

“She stated she didn’t want to shower.” Clarke knew it was a lie and that the brunette was going to try and do it herself. 

 

“O will you go in there and try to compromise with her?” Clarke didn’t want to go in and have to help because she was having a hard enough time as is keeping her hands off the woman. 

 

“Mmm my chance at seeing the goddess half naked” Octavia smiled feeling her best friend hit her like it was a warning shot to keep her hands to herself. 

 

Octavia headed for the room knowing this was going to be a fight she couldn’t win. The woman was more stubborn than all of her friends together. Part of her couldn’t help but like the woman though because hearing the way her best friend talked about the girl had her excited because it was the first time in forever that Clarke had the sign of hope in her eyes again. She would support anything she thought was good for her friend just to see her happy again and more alive. The talk her and Raven had in the morning had her crossing her fingers that maybe this was it. The one person who could break down her best friends walls. 

 

“Officer Steel.” Octavia swung open the door seeing the brunette fighting with some clothes on the chair while still holding her robe around her. 

 

“No.” Lexa snapped hoping it would make whoever it was go away. 

 

“You know that your whole I’m a big badass vibe doesn’t phase me right?” Octavia was never one to back down to a challenge. 

 

“The fiance girl.” Lexa stood up realizing who she was talking too. 

 

“It’s nurse Blake to you and I’m not married yet.” Octavia raised an eyebrow at the brunette who was obviously thinking of something. 

 

“I can shower on my own thank you.” Lexa started her slow walk to the shower. 

 

“Ahhh ahhh ahhh I don’t think so.” Octavia made it to the bathroom door faster than the brunette only to shut it and stand in front of it. 

 

“Are you really going to challenge me?” Lexa stopped extremely unhappy at the moment. 

 

“Nope but I know someone who is.” Octavia pulled out her cellphone hitting the pager button to her best friends phone. 

 

Clarke heard her phone beep. Pulling it out of her pocket she saw it was an emergency page from Octavia. She hated seeing it because she knew she had sent her best friend to help Lexa and if she was getting the page it meant something was wrong. Knowing Octavia she wasn’t one to give up so it had to be something of extreme need. 

 

_ Knock Knock.  _

 

Lexa stopped her rant at the brunette who was just laughing at her when she heard someone knock on the door. Looking back at the brunette she watched the girl smirk like she had set up the whole situation and the fight they were currently having about her not listening and being able to shower on her own. Hearing the door click open she watched the blonde walk back into her room. 

 

“Got your page.” Clarke could see the smirk on her best friends face knowing she had just got set up. 

 

“I’m unable to handle her.” Octavia bit her lip trying not to laugh knowing it was a complete lie. 

 

“Pshhhh.” Lexa all but grunted it out being pissy. 

 

“Really” Clarke spoke up seeing her best friend hold her two thumbs up before pointing to the girl's body causing her to shake her head. 

 

“Yes, I’m sorry Dr. Griffin but she is all yours.” Octavia walked past her best friend smacking her in the ass before shutting the door behind her. 

 

Lexa had watched the way the two were looking at each other and the smack on the blonde's ass made her see red just a little. She knew the Octavia girl was getting married but the way she continued to say “yet” had her a little unhappy with the exchange she had just witnessed. 

 

“You know Lexa if you wanted me to help you with this shower you just had to ask.” Clarke walked over to the brunette taking her clothes out of her hands. 

 

“I didn’t want help to start with.” Lexa was unsure on what was about to happen. 

 

“It’s been like fifteen minutes since I last spoke to you and you went from being Lexa to grumpy that quick.” Clarke teased the brunette hearing her grumpiness and couldn’t stop from thinking it was cute.

 

“Stop with that tone.” Lexa could hear the awww how cute tone coming out of the blonde. 

 

“This is how this goes down first put these on.” Clarke handed the temporary shower clothing the patients use to cover any areas in which they feel uncomfortable showing. 

 

“Ughhhh.” Lexa was frustrated but she listening because she really wanted to feel the heat hit her body. 

 

“Second thing is no shower for you just a bath.” Clarke decided keeping the shoulder above the water was the better bet.

 

“Seriously?” Lexa thought it over wanting to wash her hair but that seemed to be out of the question now.

 

“Yes seriously, now I’m going to wrap your shoulder up.” Clarke had been grabbing materials to wrap up the brunettes arm not realizing she had already stripped down and changed some how on her own. Seeing the brunette standing looking slightly insecure she couldn’t stop her eyes from checking out the brunette's body yet again. 

 

“Hot water.” Lexa spoke up because watching the blonde look her up and down seeing the girl’s eyes darken had her wanting to step forward and pull the blonde into her body. 

 

“Yes ummm let’s get that started.”  Clarke quickly walked past the brunette hitting the plug button causing the shower to stop and start filling the large tub. 

 

“Mmmgghhhhh.” Lexa tried hard to hold back her groan of pain as the blonde walk around her slowly with some kind of plastic wrap. She felt the girl's fingers slide over her skin as she worked making her body shiver with the touch. 

 

“I’m sorry if my hands are cold.” Clarke had noticed the way the girl had shivered but also groaned in pain. Looking over the brunettes body she spotted some other scars on the girl. It looked like this wasn’t her first gun shot wound on top of a few other gashes she had. Looking at the tattoo again she couldn’t stop herself this time from running her fingers down a part of the tattoo. 

 

Lexa felt the blonde’s eyes examining her. She had felt the slight touches and the fingers slide down her tattoo. She knew turning around and kissing the blonde could easily have both of them in trouble and possibly cost the blonde her job but she was having a hard time with her control feeling the girl's fingers sliding over her body. 

 

“Clarke.” Lexa whispered it out. 

 

“Lexa umm.” Clarke had lost her train of thought looking over the brunettes tattoo. She could feel the heat coming off the girl and it made her step closer almost pressing her front to the brunettes back. 

 

“The tub is filling up.” Lexa somehow got something out of her mouth that meant something to pull the two apart. She didn’t want the blonde to leave but she knew they both were a little to close to crossing that line. 

 

“Right shit.” Clarke turned around quickly walking into the bathroom she hit the off button. Grabbing some epsom salt she spread it through the tub knowing it would help the brunettes stiff body. 

 

“What is that?” Lexa had made her way to the bathroom and was curious to what the blonde was adding to her water. 

 

“Epsom salt it should help your body relax.” Clarke turned around gesturing for the brunette to get in the tub. 

 

Lexa had never felt more heat in one room than what she was feeling between her and the blonde and it was not from the steamy water. She slowly sat down on the edge of the tub feeling her feet and legs hit the heat of the water she pretty much moaned in pleasure. She felt the blonde's cold hands on her back again helping her ease the rest of her body down in the water. It was like heaven to just sit and soak. 

 

“There is a button on the wall right there for when you are ready to get out and please use it and not try by yourself.” Clarke spit her words out quickly. Hearing the brunette all but moan getting into the water had everything in her body drop down to her core making her a little more uncomfortable than expected. 

 

“Will it be you coming to help me?” Lexa was unsure on why she asked. 

 

“If I am here than yet.” Clarke knew there was a possibility of her being unavailable and part of her wished she could make that promise of being there. 

 

“What if I only want you.” Lexa said it without thinking. It was the first time in a long time that she had not only admitted to herself but outloud that she wanted someone to stay with her and in her life if she was being honest. 

 

Clarke watched Lexa’s eyes roam her face like she was waiting for a response. She wasn’t sure what to say. She wanted to agree but she knew making a promise that she couldn’t uphold with someone like Lexa wouldn’t go over well. Seeing the content kick in and hearing the brunette sigh and close her eyes like she was finally relaxing had Clarke wanting to sit down and just be with the girl. She wanted her to know that she was there and would be there but she couldn’t say that. Something was holding her back and she wasn’t sure exactly what it was so she turned and walked out the door without saying a word. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, sorry for any mistakes.


	4. Note

Hey everyone, 

 

I just wanted to let you all know that I would never give up on a story. I hate note chapters but I needed everyone to know that Kick Me and Noise Complaint will be completed. I know you all have seen me write about my job well I am finally making the switch. By mid December I will be at a new job. I can't tell if that will give me more or less time to write but I do know that I won't  be working like 50- 60 hours a week so I'm hoping it opens up some time for me to write for you guys. I hope you have an amazing holiday season and I will be putting up chapters soon I hope. Fingers crossed for no writers block. =) 


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter full of some fun flirty banter between our two favorite people before we take a different step. 
> 
> PS - I know that things in this chapter and story all together are not likely to happen in real life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm still alive but crazy busy back and forth between jobs. I've had this half written for awhile now and just getting around to finishing it. I will be between both jobs till March so I hope after that I can keep to a more regular schedule. Thank you all for sticking with me and both of my current stories. xoxoxo

Clarke walked into the hospital with coffee in hand. She was working the night shift once again and was still half asleep. Ever since Lexa had come knocking down the doors to her world literally she couldn’t seem to close her eyes without seeing the brunettes green eyes looking right back at her. She had distanced herself slightly since the night Lexa had mentioned only wanting her to come back and help her but for some reason the brunette was consistent and she was guilty of enjoying the attention. Knowing the girl probably had like another 24 hours in the hospital before release she couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed. 

 

“You look a little down.” Octavia tapped her pen watching her best friend walk in yawning. 

 

“Just having a hard time sleeping.” Clarke shook her head knowing it was partially true. 

 

“Well you aren’t the only one.” Octavia growled it out knowing she was having to deal with a very annoying police officer all afternoon. 

 

“What does that mean?” Clarke was curious as she put her coffee down and shrugged into her white coat. Pressing down the sides she was proud of being able to put on the jacket everyday. 

 

“Well for your information your grumpy little police officer is a pain in my ass but she found out today I can be just as grumpy and demanding as her.” Octavia smiled knowing that every other nurse refused to help the brunette but her. 

 

“Well it’s about time someone other than Raven can kick your ass.” Clarke laughed seeing Octavia shoot daggers at her.

 

“This has zero to do with Raven.” Octavia knew exactly what her best friend was referring to but she was getting married she had said yes to Lincoln. 

 

“Right just like Officer Steel has nothing to do with me.” Clarke downed her coffee picking up a clipboard eyeing what they already had sitting in the ER. 

 

“It’s been slow.” Octavia watched her best friend do her work scanning the intake. 

 

“That’s good, any drug related cases?” Clarke had still been working with lab trying to solve the new drug issue they had overtaking her ER at times. 

 

“Nope seems quite in that area as well. I have to admit I’m excited about that part.” Octavia watched Clarke nod in agreement before hearing her pager go off. 

 

Clarke watched her best friend all but sigh shaking her head. She was slightly more grumpier than she expected Octavia to be which means she had a difficult afternoon and she was wondering if it had anything to do with Lexa. She wanted to take it off her hands so she could go see the brunette but she knew that would reaching. 

“If I get one more ounce of bitchy attitude from your cop I am going to come back out here and smack you, fair warning.” Octavia pointed at her best friend seeing her her lips pull into a small smile knowing her best friend probably wouldn’t mind. 

 

“She isn’t my cop.” Clarke yelled even though she couldn’t help but feel the butterflies erupt in her stomach hearing Octavia’s words. 

 

“Whatever you like to tell yourself princess.” Octavia flipped her best friend the bird as she turned on her foot heading to the room she currently hated.

* * *

 

 

Lexa wiggled around in her bed. She hated being in the hospital and today was day four and it made her want to scream. Her body was dying to get out but for some reason the doctors hadn’t signed off on her release forms. It wasn’t because of her shoulder it had to be because of the drug. She was going to beg for at least some kind of walk around the hospital before her legs went running without approval anyways. 

 

“Office Steel.” Octavia pushed the door open glaring at the brunette. 

 

“Octavia ohhh how I missed you.” Lexa shot back sarcastically. 

 

“It’s nurse Blake to you for the one hundredth time.” Octavia grabbed the board signing her name on the room yet again. It had only been like the tenth time today. 

 

“You’re loving every second of seeing me.” Lexa turned to the side of the bed reaching the ground. 

 

“Please tell me I am not going to have to fight you back into the bed yet again.” Octavia watched Lexa turn like she was going to hop out of the bed again. 

 

“I can’t sit here anymore. I am a police officer this bed rest shit isn’t working anymore.” Lexa demanded as she felt Octavia grab her gown from the back pulling on it. 

 

“Sit your ass back down in the bed or I will make you regret it.” Octavia all but growled. 

 

“You know all the other nurses love my charm. They actually enjoy seeing me.” Lexa plopped back down but didn’t put her feet in the bed. 

 

“I am not just any nurse, nor am I one of the nurses sneaking in her to crush on you. Plus if you don’t listen I will have Dr. Griffin come in here and then you will be in even more trouble.” Octavia tested the water with the brunette and mentioning her best friend’s name. 

 

“Clarke’s here.” Lexa felt her head turn around to see Octavia smirking at her. 

 

“She just signed on, should I go out there and tell her how you’ve missed her today.” Octavia watched the brunettes eyes squint as if she was thinking about it. 

 

“That’s not true.” Lexa spit back knowing it was a lie and that she was sure Octavia could see right thru her. The brunette had been the only nurse who called her on her bullshit and she had respect for the girl even if they barely knew each other. 

 

“Really I mean if that’s the case we can leave her to her regular job and write her off this clipboard.” Octavia knew it meant she would stick to the ER and not have to attend to brunettes actual room. 

 

“Give me that.” Lexa snatched up the clipboard looking at Octavia only to see her smiling like she had just won. 

 

“You’re not listening. I need to walk please anything just to get out of this bed.” Lexa all but begged tossing the clipboard on the bed. 

 

“Well I could get Clarke but I think you’d enjoy that too much.” Octavia waited for it. 

 

“Really, I think you just want me to yourself anyways.” Lexa shot back watching Octavia raise her eyebrow. 

 

“Do you want to see her or not?” Octavia shot back watching the brunette think it over. 

 

“I want to walk.” Lexa hated having to deny the fact that she was dying to see the blonde. It had been almost a day since she had the pleasure of seeing the girl’s beautiful eyes. 

 

“Riighhttt.” Octavia walked out of the room for a second to grab a wheelchair. 

 

“Nurse Blake.” Lexa growled watching the brunette exit her room. She stood up attempting to unhook herself from the machine. 

 

“Sit your ass down or I’ll take this away and you won’t see the light of day.” Octavia warned seeing Lexa look at the wheelchair and roll her eyes. 

 

“It’s a must in order to move you so I suggest you sit.” Octavia pointed to the seat watching the brunette mumble under her breath before taking a seat.

* * *

 

 

Clarke was sitting in the ER talking to another street grounder who had come in with a cut to his leg. She had checked her watch a few times and was wondering why it was taking Octavia so long to get back. She knew her best friend went to Lexa’s room so it had her curious to what was going on. She wanted to go check but she knew that would be unprofessional knowing her best friend was well capable of taking care of the patient. 

“Waiting on someone?” Clarke turned her head back to the patient watching the guy smile at her. 

 

“No well ughh kind of.” Clarke smiled back knowing there was no denying it. 

 

“Must be someone special if you are smiling like that.” Clarke scooted back grabbing another swab to disinfect the man’s wound trying not to smile even more. 

 

“It’s a little early but I guess you could say that.” Clarke tipped her head back up watching the man scan the waiting room along with her. 

 

“Am I going to live doc?” Clarke laughed knowing the man was now trying to lighten the mood since she didn’t say anything else regarding the person she was looking for. 

 

“Yes you are sir and because you got lucky seeing me I’ll even give you special status and let you hit up the lunchroom on me.” Clarke felt like she just been doing stitches on all of her shifts so adding something special for the man made her feel even better. 

 

“What? No battle wounds.” Clarke shook her head watching the man check out his leg with a small pout on his face. 

 

Octavia strolled Lexa out of her room and head around the visiting area knowing she was going to purposely pass the station where Clarke should be. She knew pushing Clarke into talking or relationship areas was a bitch but she lived to be a pain in the ass. 

 

“Where are you taking me?” Lexa grumbled trying to scoot around in the chair. 

 

“To the court yard and maybe you could take a small walk in you behave.” Octavia jerked the chair a bit trying to settle down the brunette. 

 

“This isn’t the right way.” Lexa looked around trying to figure out why they were heading towards an exit. 

 

“I am going to dump you outside and leave you.” Octavia leaned down and whispered before laughing. 

 

Clarke heard the commotion and argument behind her towards the station. She had a feeling it was Octavia but what it was about was unknown. She wanted to make sure that she found out the update on Lexa without looking desperate. After dressing the man’s wound she helped him up off the table knowing she was going to have to give him some extra supplies to keep it clean because he was living on the streets and she didn’t want him to get an infection. 

 

“Now I want you to come back in 14 days and we will remove those for you okay?” Clarke motioned for the man to sit back down after she approved of her work, grabbing the clipboard to write a few things down. 

 

“Lady cop.” Clarke turned around confused by what the man had just said. She could see him smiling and holding out his hand. 

 

“What brings you here.” Lexa first bumped her friend keeping an eye on Clarke. She was stunned watching Clarke treat her friend. She was glued to the blonde haired beauty doing her work. She looked so natural standing in her white coat writing something out and laughing with her friend.

 

“Messed up my leg but this sweet lady here helped me out.” Clarke had fully turned around by now spotting Lexa in a wheelchair and her best friend standing behind the brunette smirking. 

 

“Anything serious?” Lexa was concerned but she knew that if Clarke had helped him he would be okay. 

 

“Nahh just a little scrape.” Clarke overheard what the man had said and she knew it wasn’t true. 

 

“Actually it was more than a little scrape and if you were smart you’d tell Officer Steel here what happened.” Clarke had tried to get it out of the man on what had actually happened to him. 

 

“Nope lady cop here knows I don’t snitch.” Lexa laughed hearing her friend tell Clarke the exact same thing he says to her on a regular bases. 

 

“Really now?” Clarke raised an eyebrow at the man and looked back at Lexa who was smiling. She couldn’t stop herself from staring at the brunette wishing she could see that smile more often. 

 

“Well I mean if you wanted to lean over here and give me a little loving maybe I’d cooperate.” Clarke about fell over seeing the man point to his cheek showing exactly where and what he was implying. 

 

Octavia had been watching the whole scene go down. Seeing the small glances here and there that two were throwing at each other made it more than obvious they had been waiting to see each other. She also noticed how nice Lexa became rather than being her little grumpy commander self.

 

“Sorry sir I don’t think the princess here swings that way but I think I can help you.” Octavia knew she had just busted out her friend but thankfully it wasn’t a secret. 

 

“Ohhh same team as lady cop eh.” Lexa watched Clarke blush a little at the comment. She knew Clarke was out to a certain extent but it was cute seeing her shy side all of a sudden when linked to herself. 

 

“How about you come with me and I’ll get you checked out and Dr. Griffin and can take care of Officer Steel.” Octavia helped the man up grabbing the clipboard from Clarke. 

 

“Octavia..” Clarke was cut off when she felt the man grab her arm distracting her from the brunette and her best friend. 

 

“She’s someone special.” Clarke bit her lip looking at Lexa hearing what the man said. She knew it was true. Lexa was different. Clarke wasn’t sure what it was yet but she knew she was going to have a hard time letting her go once she checked out of the hospital. She was getting use to the random five or ten minute visits getting to know a little bit more each time being around Lexa.  

 

“Nice to see you not so grumpy commander.” Octavia bent down ignoring her friend to wink at Lexa only to laugh when she got the death glare.

 

Lexa was watching her grounder friend talk to Clarke. He had whispered something to the blonde that had her smile and also focus just on her. She felt a little self conscious watching Clarke stare her down. If she was correct she was watching Clarke look her up and down as well and knowing she was in hospital clothes still and looking slightly ran over made her curse the hospital for not allowing her to wear her own clothes.

 

“You ready?” Clarke tried to calm herself down walking up to Lexa before grabbing the clipboard on the back of the chair and signing her initials on the chart. 

 

“You know you didn’t have to right?” Lexa wasn’t sure if Clarke actually wanted to drive her around to the court yard. 

 

“I know, but I want too.” Clarke was honest she had been hoping to see the brunette and knowing Octavia she just made it happen. 

 

“Well that’s a plus because I think I’m about ready to kill Octavia.” Lexa huffed it out just thinking about all the back and forths between her and the brunette today. 

 

“Yeah she can do that to you but you are actually good for her because Raven seems to be the only one who can get to her.” Clarke reminded herself to check up on Raven now that she had said it. She knew the brunette was having a hard time with Octavia’s engagement even if she didn’t want to admit it. 

 

“Do you think I can walk?” Lexa realized Clarke had made it to the court yard and was just following the usual path. 

 

“Mmmm I don’t know about that Officer Steel.” Clarke knew she was teasing but she wanted to see the brunettes grumpy face. 

 

“Are you serious? Please?” Lexa all but slumped down and pouted. It was nice being out of her room and the cold air coming in with the night filling her lungs felt great but her legs still wanted to move. 

 

“Nice pout you got there commander.” Clarke laughed as she bent down to put the brake on and pull the pedals up on the wheelchair. 

 

“Uhhh what are you doing?” Lexa all of a sudden felt a little nervous seeing Clarke bend down directly in front of her. She wasn’t complaining at the sight but it felt odd actually wanting it. 

 

“You said you wanted to walk so let’s get you up.” Clarke raised an eyebrow at Lexa seeing that her eyes had gone a darker shade of green and she swore she could see desire written on the brunette's face. 

 

“Ohhh thank god.” Lexa coughed a little pushing herself up out of the wheelchair stretching all the aches and pains away. Nothing felt better than using her own muscles. 

 

“Let’s not stretch the shoulder so much though.” Clarke pointed trying not to focus on the fact that the brunette’s shirt rode up enough for her to spot the lean lines of the girls abs. Biting her lip she knew she was being completely unprofessional checking out her patient but Lexa didn’t feel like a patient and that is what the problem was. 

 

“You are the best.” Lexa smiled watching the blonde's blue eyes trace over her body. It made every sensation in her body drop down to her core but she pushed her frustration away and started to walk. 

 

“You are not the first to say that.” Clarke said it with more confidence than necessary but she couldn’t stop herself from loving to hear people appreciating her work and everything that came with it. 

 

“Uh huh from what I have been hearing you seem to have a pretty good fan club at the hospital.” Lexa had saw and heard how much the patients and staff loved Clarke. 

 

“Really and why do you say that?” Clarke evened her stride with the brunette. She was curious because she knew she was well known but calling it a fan club was something new. 

 

“You don’t know, haha all I’ve heard these last four days is how amazing and beautiful Dr. Clarke Griffin is. You got them wrapped around your little finger in this place.” Lexa huffed it out knowing she was a little jealous every time she heard one of the nurses or doctors talk about how beautiful Clarke was even if it wasn’t her place. 

 

“You’re lying that is not true.” Clarke knew she had turned down a few coworkers but it was nothing ever serious. 

 

“Really so umm Wells or Dr. Jaha he hasn’t shown interest.” Lexa watched Clarke shake her head smiling and she knew she had pegged it perfectly. 

 

“Okay he is different. I’ve known him my whole life but trust me it’s just friendship.” Clarke raised her hands knowing that one she was busted on. 

 

“Okay and what about the blonde nurse girl.” Lexa couldn’t think of the girls name but hearing Clarke laugh she knew she had guessed right again. 

 

“I’m assuming you’re talking about Niylah.” Clarke knew that her and the nurse had a brief past but she had ended it because it was unprofessional and she didn’t want to risk their jobs. 

 

“Ohhh I hear some truth to my statement, so that is two for two unless you two are still a thing.” Lexa kept her voice casual even though she felt a small pang of jealousy hearing Clarke laugh a little. 

 

“No that ended a while back, but I can’t help if she isn’t over it.” Clarke spoke the truth. She knew that it was her idea to call it off. She was curious though to why Lexa was so interested. 

 

“Mmhmm.” Lexa wasn’t sure what to say. She was never a jealous person, she had no right to even be jealous but for some reason the blonde just had that effect on her. 

 

“This can’t be all about me, I am sure that uniform does you wonders.” Clarke knew it was true because she had heard a few different ladies in the ER mention the gorgeous police officer. 

 

“Pshhh me? I’m injured and in hospital clothes come on.” Lexa waved herself up and down before seeing Clarke staring at her. 

 

“You think hospital clothes makes a difference? You should hear some of the women around here.” Clarke spoke in disbelief because she knew what she saw everyone had to see. 

 

“Which one’s maybe I could get lucky?” Lexa laughed feeling Clarke push her a little causing her to wince. 

 

“Shit I’m sorry. Let’s look because I don’t want to have to put you back on bed rest.” Clarke said it jokingly as she stepped in front of Lexa stopping her in her tracks to run her hands over the brunettes shoulder checking her work. 

 

Lexa couldn’t stop the smile from pulling at her lips. The blonde was adorable and her concerned doctor look was even cuter especially when she thought it was her fault. She knew that doctors were suppose to take care of people but something about the extra attention Clarke paid just to her made her feel different. Something in her was sparking that she wasn’t use to. She wasn’t her usual cold self around the blonde.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Clarke watched Lexa’s eyes dart back at forth between her own. The light green they usually were turned slightly darker as she watched her gaze drop to her own lips. She felt her heart start to race just thinking of kissing the brunette. She knew it wouldn’t be right and she told herself to keep her distance but it was hard feeling the heat come off the girl's body causing her to sway slightly. She was losing a battle with her own body.  

 

“Do you give all of your patients special attention?” Lexa smirked raising an eyebrow knowing it was a completely cocky comment but seeing the blonde roll her eyes she knew it was taken as a joke. 

 

“Only the cute ones.” Clarke winked before laughing as she saw the brunettes smirk get even bigger.

 

“Where do I fall on that list?” Lexa knew she was pushing her luck but she was curious to if it was all a game or if Clarke really had a thing for her. 

 

“Oh I’m sorry did I say you were cute?” Clarke knew she was being a smartass but she couldn’t help herself seeing how the brunette was just rolling in confidence all of a sudden. 

 

“Well I mean from the blush on your face and the other nurses having no problem complimenting me I would have to say….” Lexa brushed her fingers on the side of Clarke’s cheek as if she was pointing out the blush but stopped talking when she watched the blonde raise an eyebrow at her the second she mentioned other women. 

 

“Ohh really now?” Clarke flinched a little to the brunettes touch before accepting it but wasn’t a big fan hearing Lexa mention the other nurses and probably doctors in the hospital flirting with the brunette. It for one did confirm what she had thought hearing the other nurses talking. She couldn’t really blame them because Lexa was stunning.

 

“Jealous?” Lexa bit her lip knowing by the tone of blondes voice she had a hint of jealousy showing. The blonde might have not realized it but she couldn’t stop herself from pointing it out. Part of her wanted to laugh it off but because she knew personally she would never look at another woman in the hospital when she had the option to look at Clarke. 

 

“I have no reason to be.” Clarke shrugged her shoulders playing it off before turning her head slightly hoping that she could rid her face and voice of the jealousy she had just been called out on. 

 

“Good because you shouldn’t be.” Lexa whispered it hoping Clarke took it to heart. Watching Clarke look back at her as she could see the confusion in the blonde's eyes making her wonder if she had taken it too far.

 

“Lexa I..” Clarke heard the door open behind them causing both of the women to turn. 

 

“Hey Clarke they need you for a consult.” Lexa watched the blonde she now knew as Niylah call to Clarke causing her to bite her inner cheek because the girl was interrupting her time with Clarke. She didn’t like it but she knew Clarke was on the clock as well. 

 

“Okay I will be right there.” Clarke nodded seeing Niylah smile and nod back before she turned to see Lexa’s face back to being cold and emotionless. 

 

“You can go head I’m sure I can make my way back on my own.” Lexa stated it knowing her tone had changed a little.

 

“Nice try commander, sit down and I’ll take you back.” Clarke teased hoping to get Lexa to open back up a little. It was odd knowing they both had walls but yet around each other they let them down to an extent. 

 

“You’re needed though.” Lexa nodded trying to figure out if she was butthurt over Clarke having to leave or if it was just the Niylah girl she didn’t like. 

 

“It’s a consult which means paperwork, plus you know special treatment and all.” Clarke was happy to see the brunette’s lips pull up into a small smile.

 

“Ohhh so you do think I’m cute.” Lexa smirked knowing she had just caught the blonde up in her own words. 

 

“I never…” Clarke knew she was busted so she just laughed knowing there was no way getting out of it. 

 

“It’s okay you don’t have to say it because your eyes give you away Dr. Griffin.” Lexa felt Clarke stop the wheelchair before she felt the blonde extremely close to her. 

 

“You are not the only one with wandering eyes commander.” Clarke heard the small intake of the brunettes breath as she whispered it in her ear. She was tempted to lean closer but being in the hospital hallway probably wasn’t smart. 

 

“Dr. Griffin.” Octavia had spotted the two girls in the hallway in a very interesting conversation and position causing her to laugh a little because she knew she was the one who started it all. 

 

“Ughhh no Blake.” Lexa heard Octavia knowing that meant she was getting handed off to the annoying brunette who she just happened to like a lot even if they bickered. 

 

“Ohhh it’s so nice to see you again Officer Steel.” Octavia walked around to stand in front of Lexa and her best friend. 

 

“I was sent off to find you and I figured I would find you with this grumpy one somewhere.” Octavia pointed to Lexa before pointing at her best friend as if she needed to get moving. 

 

“Thank you Octavia we were just headed back to her room now.” Clarke officially hated being on the job at the moment because she was enjoying herself too much with the brunette. 

 

“I can take it from here, unless you need a goodbye kiss or something?” Octavia laughed clapping her hands watching Lexa roll her eyes and blush. 

 

“ **Octavia**.” Clarke felt her jaw drop while yelling at her best friend before she spotted Lexa blushing and she felt her anger fade away. 

 

“Blake let’s go.” Lexa finally spoke up because she knew what she wanted was written on her face and she didn’t want Clarke seeing her blush proving it was something she wanted. 

 

“Octavia we will talk later, and bye Lexa.” Clarke smiled seeing Lexa look up at her knowing that when she walked away the brunette was going to be checking her out so she made sure she swayed her hips just a little more than normal. 

 

“Cat got your tongue commander?” Octavia watched Lexa check out her best friend as she walked away like no one was more important in the world. 

 

“You know I thought I was starting to like you but I change my mind.” Lexa glared at Octavia trying her hardest to not laugh. 

 

“It’s okay you will learn to love me.” Octavia patted the back of the wheelchair and headed for the brunettes room. 

 

“I’m starting to doubt that.” Lexa grumbled hearing Octavia humming as they made it down the hallway.

* * *

 

 

Clarke stood at her station looking over the consult paperwork regarding a pretty risky surgery. She flipped through the document seeing the other two doctors working on the surgery which explained why they wanted her to consult. She was familiar to working with both of them and because of the importance they wanted a solid team. 

 

“This was dropped off on my desk but I think it’s yours.” Clarke looked up seeing Niylah smiling at her before she looked down at the new paperwork in front of her.

 

“Alexandra Steel.” Clarke whispered it seeing that Lexa would be discharged from the hospital tomorrow morning. The other doctors had signed off on it but the last line needed her signature. She hated the fact that she wanted to deny the discharge but she knew the brunette was more than okay now and it was time she needed to let her go. The question was would it be forever or just temporarily.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke hides, Octavia gets grumpy, Lexa gets two surprises and Raven well she is just Raven.
> 
> Also an opening to Lexa's past....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to mix it up a bit to open up a story line for Raven/Octavia. I want both of them involved more so this isn't 100% Clexa but just enough to leave us all happy.

Lexa stood in the mirror adjusting her clothes. She was finally allowed to wear her own clothes and she was slowly starting to feel more like herself with every step she made out of the hospital. She had read the paperwork over and over again regarding her discharge seeing Clarke’s signature on the bottom of the page. She wasn’t sure how she felt about it. She was happy to leave the hospital but she didn’t really want to leave Clarke. She was the best thing about being laid up in the hospital for so long and her only question now was how did she plan on keeping the blonde in her life.

“You ready to go commander?” Lexa turned seeing her partner standing outside with a bag that had her personal belongings along with her badge and gun.

“Yes please let’s get out of here.” Lexa grabbed the bag pulling out her badge. She ran her fingers across the numbers. If she had to choose one thing she was more proud of in her life was wearing the badge. She put it on every day knowing she was putting her life on the line for so many others but she knew she couldn’t see herself ever doing something else.

“Back in action.” Nyko watched his partner drop the paperwork back on the bed one last time before taking her badge out and staring at it. He had a feeling the slightly disappointment in his partner's voice had to do with the blonde doctor but he wasn’t going to ask just yet.

Lexa stepped out of the room she had been in for way too long and headed down the hallway towards the emergency room. She knew there was an easier way to get out but she wanted one last time to see if Clarke was working. She hadn’t seen the blonde all morning and shockingly she hadn’t heard from Octavia either. She was worried it was a bad sign but then again what was she suppose to do deny her discharge papers.

“Ohh look who dragged in the grumpy ass.” Octavia spoke up as she watched Lexa scan the emergency department. She had a feeling the brunette wasn’t going to leave without seeing her best friend.

“Octavia I’m so sorry having to leave you. I am sure you are going to miss me.” Lexa shot back smiling seeing the brunette smirk. For the time that she had been in the hospital she had grown to like the smartass brunette. They had even talked on a more personal level a few times.

“Whatever you say commander.” Octavia walked over giving the woman a hug. She was about to hate herself for the next part but she knew she had to say it anyways.

“She isn’t here.” Octavia watched Lexa’s eyes acknowledge her statement. Her body language didn’t change but she could see it in her eyes that she was disappointed.

“Umm okay well will you tell Dr. Griffin thank you.” Lexa tried to kill the hurt in her voice. She wasn’t sure why Clarke wasn’t working or if it was just her day off but something about it felt off like it was her fault the blonde doctor decided to not show up.

“Hey O” Octavia turned hearing a voice she wasn’t expecting.

“Commander.” Lexa turned right along with Octavia hearing her nickname and a very familiar voice.

“Raven?” Octavia was a little stunned. It had been awhile since they had spent any alone time together. Especially after she had said yes to Lincoln.

“Anya?” Lexa spit it out sounding just as shocked as Octavia next to her. It was almost like they were mimicking each other.

“Hey girl it's good to see you.” Lexa smiled watching Nyko walk up to one her best friends as she stepped forward hugging the woman.

“I’m finally back and in one piece thanks to this one.” Anya motioned to Raven standing next to her. She watched confusion hit both of them women standing in front of her.

“Wait you know each other?” Octavia finally took in the new woman noticing that she was fit and just as gorgeous as Lexa. She had no idea who the woman was but she couldn’t help but dislike seeing Raven engrossed in a conversation with the woman.

“So you and Raven?” Lexa gestured seeing Octavia shift a little uncomfortable next to her causing her to smirk. It was starting to make sense on why Octavia was always saying not married yet the two obviously had some type of past.

“Hell yeah this genius over here saved my damn life.” Anya wrapped her arm around Lexa as they started to head out of the emergency room.

“Raven.” Octavia grabbed the brunette by the arm holding her back a little trying to figure out what was going on.

“What’s up O?” Raven had felt the spark run through her body the second Octavia had touched her. She had finally gotten over having to keep a distance from the brunette especially after her long talk with Clarke about them all being friends since they were little and she wanted her group back.

“What is this?” Octavi pointed watching all three of the people in front of her laughing.

“Ohh Anya, well I just met her for the first time. I’ve been working on that undercover thing I wasn’t allowed to tell you guys about and well she was it.” Raven shrugged her shoulders trying to not make it even more weird than it started to feel.

“You two seemed a little close for just a random encounter?” Octavia knew she was overstepping but she was nosy and she needed to understand it all.

“I had no idea she knew Steel until we were talking at the station after she got out and she mentioned she needed to go find her old partner who was in the hospital so I put the dots together and drove her over here.” Raven noticed the flash of jealousy in Octavia’s eyes and she had to push it aside she wasn’t trying to get her hopes up.

“Reyes you coming?” Raven turned around spotting Anya waving to her as they headed out the door of the emergency room.

“Yeah one second.” Raven turned back around looking at Octavia who was now glaring at the other woman.

“Clarke said something about a girls night soon, you in?” Raven switched the subject trying to deflect any conflict.

“Commander.” Octavia ignored Raven for a second why she tried to cool down calling Lexa back over.

“Octavia?” Lexa walked back over watching Raven nod her head and walk back over towards her friends.

“Explain?” Octavia pointed knowing she couldn’t show this side of herself to Raven.

“You and Raven eh?” Lexa just called it as she saw it.

“What?” Octavia tightened her jaw.

“That’s why Clarke kept making comments about you two. You have a history right and I’m assuming it was before that ring got on your finger.” Lexa pointed.

“Ughh now I see why you are a cop. Yes we have a past but I said yes to Lincoln.” Octavia shrugged knowing she shouldn’t be spilling this to Lexa but she couldn’t help herself.

“Well I wouldn’t worry too much if I were you. Anya just got back from being undercover but she isn’t one to stick around to long and honestly I had no idea Raven was involved in police work.” Lexa nodded seeing Octavia bite her lip.

“Ughh okay whatever but here you are going to need this.” Octavia took out the small note Clarke had given her before she left for work telling her to give it to Lexa if she saw her.

“What’s this?” Lexa grabbed the note looking down at it.

“Stop asking question and just read it.” Octavia grumbled as she heard the group call Lexa towards the door.

“Now look who’s grumpy.” Lexa joked watching Octavia glare towards the door. She had a feeling Anya was just about to mix a few things up in Clarke’s friends life and maybe that would give her a chance to see the blonde again.

* * *

 

Clarke paced her living room floor. She had told Octavia to give the note to Lexa if she saw her and yet she was still waiting on some kind of signal and she hadn’t received one. She told herself maybe to go for a run or anything to get her mind off it the woman. She didn’t want to be there to see Lexa walk out the door today and even if it was stupid she figured it would be saving a part of her heart. She might not have known the brunette completely but the small time they spent together had been more meaningful to her than she had in awhile.

“For fucks sake Octavia.” Clarke cursed her best friend as she grabbed her phone seeing Octavia’s name on it.

“Did you give it to her?” Clarke all but yelled into the phone. She was curious the waiting game was killing her.

“Jesus I might have just lost my hearing asshole.” Octavia pulled the phone away from her ear as she heard her best friend yell into it impatiently.

“Sorry I’ve just been going crazy over here.” Clarke huffed out as she tossed herself down on the couch.

“She just walked out with it but I don’t know if she will be reading it anytime soon.” Octavia shook her head thinking about the new woman who just popped up in the mess of things.

“What does that mean?” Clarke was confused and she could hear some attitude in her best friend's voice.

“Ohhh her name is Anya that’s what Clarke.” Octavia spit it out as she downed her coffee that she probably didn’t need.

“Who the hell is that?” Clarke stood up again not sure if that meant Lexa had someone in her life.

“Ohh right you don’t know her either. Raven decided to show up today with some drop dead gorgeous woman who just happens to be great friends with Steel.” Octavia heard her best friend slightly laugh over the phone before she stopped.

“So Lexa got the note but you are what? Pissed off at seeing Raven with another woman?” Clarke was happy that Lexa got the note and even though having to wait again was going to kill her she could tell that Octavia was grumpy.

“Clarke you didn’t see this woman. She has to be related to Lexa or some shit because she is just another goddess in uniform but the word is she just got out from being undercover.” Octavia rattled off some random facts hearing Clarke go silent.

“Are you still there Clarke?” Octavia pulled the phone away looking to see if they had got disconnected.

“Did it seem like she was into Lexa or they were a thing?” Clarke had to ask because she knew it would eat her alive.

“NO Clarke they are past partners or some shit but I can definitely tell you she was all about Raven.” Octavia shook her head looking at the ring on her finger. She had said yes and she had told herself it was the right thing to do. She had to put her feelings for Raven behind her. They were an explosive thing just full of passion and fighting.

“Octavia are you sure..” Clarke was cut off hearing the signals go off through the phone stating a rush was coming into the emergency room.

“Shit got to go. Love you.” Octavia hung up the phone and took off into a sprint.

Clarke sat the phone down looking at it again knowing that whatever had just happened the ER that it was going to end up being significant regarding her two best friends. She was not only going to have to handle some drama with them but she was also going to have to wait out Lexa. Part of her cursed herself at the moment for not just going into work and seeing the brunette no matter her feelings because it might have been the last time if Lexa doesn’t read the note.

* * *

 

Lexa followed her friends out of the ER heading towards an SUV and a patrol car. She was trying to unfold the note but was consistently being punched or shoved or laughed at as they all talked and went over things to do now that Anya was back for a bit.

“Commander?” Lexa looked up at Nyko who was giving her a small salut telling her he was on duty and had to head back to the station. She started to head his way figuring he would just catch a ride with him.

“Nope not so fast.” Anya grabbed ahold of Lexa dragging her towards the SUV. She watched Raven hop up into the driver's seat as Anya shoved her into the passenger seat before jumping into the back.

“So tell me about this blonde doctor?” Anya watched her best friends face flash shock before she covered it back up.

“Raven?” Lexa glared at the brunette knowing they didn’t know each other as well since she had been in the hospital but she was the only person who could have passed on the information.

“Don’t blame her I would have found out no matter what so now spill?” Anya sat back waiting on Lexa to start talking and when she didn’t she kicked the seat a little.

“Hey feet off my baby.” Raven swung in the backseat trying to keep Anya’s feet on her car.

“It’s not your car and you know it.” Anya laughed knowing it was a leased vehicle from the department.

“What do you want to know Anya?” Lexa said it as she was unfolding the note trying to not make it obvious.

“I heard a rumor that you might have a thing for this sexy blonde doctor.” Anya was curious because it had been way too long for her friend and if she knew there was a certain person it meant this person had to be special.

“I had several but my main doctor was Dr. Griffin.” Lexa tried to avoid all personal questions because the last thing she needed was Anya shoving her way into her personal life.

“Mmhmm that it huh? Just your doctor?” Anya leaned forward spotting her best friend trying to read a small note.

“What’s that?” Anya reached forward just missing the note that Lexa was holding in her hand.

“Stop asshat it’s mine.” Lexa leaned all the way forward peeking at the note.

_“Officer Steel, special treatment and all I’m thinking an I owe you is in order for signing on that dotted line. What do you think?”_

Lexa smirked reading the note. It was a little sassy giving the fact that Clarke tried to deny the special treatment and the fact that is was linked to her thinking she was cute. She wanted to pull out her phone right at the moment and type in Clarke’s number and save it. The last thing she expected after not seeing the blonde as she was leaving was to end up having the blondes cell phone number in her hand.

“Ohhh someone is smiling.” Anya called out hearing Raven laugh as they drove.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Lexa secretly pulled out her phone getting Clarke’s number saved as quick as possible so she could get rid of the note some how.

“Awww special treatment.” Anya had stood up peeking over the other side of her best friends seat to see part of the note.

“Ohh my god Anya really.” Lexa turned around only to shove Anya back down in her seat hearing the woman laugh.

“I can’t wait for this.” Raven bit her lip knowing that her and Anya had come up with a pretty random plan but it was needed since she knew Clarke had hid at home today because of Lexa’s discharge. What she didn’t know what the note part but it was all going to be explained real soon.

“Where are we?” Lexa looked outside seeing an extremely nice set of apartments or maybe lofts. She wasn’t use to the neighborhood but it was an impressive area. She could only imagine how quiet the streets would be if she patrolled the area.

“Were at my place let’s go. I need to grab a few things.” Raven motioned causing both of them to jump of our the SUV. Raven tipped her head at Anya knowing exactly what they were about to do. She was happy on the ride over she had talked to the woman enough that she was more than happy to set up her best friend even if she hadn’t met her just yet.

“Nice place Reyes.” Lexa walked up the stairs quicker than the other two. So she just stood looking down at her phone trying to figure out what to write to the blonde.

 

Clarke paced the house again she had been waiting for over an hour for a text or something from Lexa since she knew the brunette had the note. Maybe her note was too forward or it was just a flirting game they had been playing while they were in the hospital and now it was over. She plopped back down on the couch hiding in her hoodie she just closed her eyes hoping that she could sleep away the unknown. Hearing the door open she knew it would be Raven so she didn’t move. She just groaned knowing something was about to come up regarding Octavia’s small outburst. Hearing several footsteps it had her opening her eyes trying to figure out what was going on.

“Damn Reyes how do you afford this place?” Clarke registered a voice she didn’t know as she heard people still walking towards her living room. Her and Raven had decided to go in on a place together but it wasn’t like Raven just have random people over.

“Undercover work must pay good for you.” Lexa looked around seeing small touches to the place that didn’t seem so Raven like. Looking at the paintings all over the living room she couldn’t help but admire the work. It was fantastic.

“Great taste by the way. I didn’t expect you to have a little girly side.” Anya looked at Raven shrugging her shoulders because by this time she was hoping to spot the mysterious blonde that had her friend so wound up.

“Truth this painting is beautiful.” Lexa pointed seeing Raven smirk before she heard a commotion come from the couch in the distance.

“Lexa?” Clarke popped up on the couch quickly hoping she was just hearing things. Seeing the brunette looking at her in utter shock she knew she wasn’t. The brunette was standing in some extremely sexy black skinny jeans with a loose v-neck t-shirt showing off her arms and a part of that tattoo that Clarke loved so much.

“Clarke?" Lexa choked it out seeing the blonde standing on the couch. She had a pair of workout shorts on and hoodie tossed over her head. She could tell the blonde had either been sleeping or just having a lazy day since this was the first time she had seen the blonde not put together.

“Ohhh sorry did I forget to mention that Clarke and I share a place.” Raven spoke up finally watching the two stare each other down.

“Ohhh so this is the Dr. Griffin I’ve heard so much about.” Anya laughed a little seeing her best friend turn around and glare at her.

“Raven Reyes.” Clarke said it a little louder as she hopped over the side of the couch stomping into the kitchen trying to avoid looking at Lexa as much as possible.

Lexa bit her lip trying not to laugh a little seeing how Clarke’s wavy hair was sticking out of her hoodie everywhere as she moved quickly into the kitchen. The blonde was gorgeous especially seeing her all natural and relaxed. She wasn’t complaining either seeing the toned muscles in Clarke’s thighs and ass. The view was actually great even if it was unexpected.

“Stare much?” Anya whispered it for just Lexa to hear.

“Shut the hell up you are sooo going to pay for this.” Lexa poked Anya knowing she had just got set up.

“Owe what the hell Clarke.” Raven flicked her best friend back with a smirk on her face seeing Clarke roll her eyes towards Lexa.

“What I needed to grab a few things I didn’t think it would hurt letting them in for a bit.” Raven tried to pull off the white lie knowing Clarke saw right through it.

“Suuureee just like you randomly showed up with Anya over here at the hospital to see Octavia.” Clarke tossed it back.

“That was random I swear, I promised to be friendly and that is what I was doing.” Raven put her hands in the air before she caught onto what Clarke had said.

“Wait how do you know her name and how do you know I was at the hospital?” Raven was not curious.

“Ohh don’t you wish you knew.” Clarke pushed past Raven to grab a beer because there was no way she was ever going to survive a house full of Lexa if she didn’t have some kind of distraction in her hands.

“Ohhh can I get one of those?” Anya spoke up seeing Clarke grab a beer front the fridge. She watched the blonde glare at her before pulling out a beer and sliding it across the counter to her.

“She’s got some fire behind her too. Good pick commander.” Anya said it quietly again as she popped the lid from the bottle taking a sip.

“Anya I’m going to kill you.” Lexa cursed the woman standing next to her especially because Clarke had yet to say a word to her. Pulling out her phone she decided maybe a silent convo was the best for the moment.

 **Lexa:** I’m sorry Clarke I had no idea.

Lexa left it short hoping she got some kind of response. She watched the blonde on the couch reach out grabbing her phone pausing for a second before she started doing something. Lexa felt her phone buzz she quickly opened the screen up to see Clarke’s response.

 **Clarke:** No worries, I will kill Raven at some point.

Lexa laughed slightly knowing that the blonde wasn’t joking.

 **Lexa:** Don’t go and do that, I would hate to have to put you in jail again.

Clarke smirked she wanted so badly to turn around and glance at Lexa but she knew it would be to obvious.

 **Clarke:** I thought you like me in cuffs if I remember right commander?

Lexa coughed a little being caught off guard by the blondes blunt statement.

“You okay over there Lexa you need a beer or something.” Raven looked over at Lexa seeing she was slightly red and that her phone was held tight in her hand. She had a feeling she knew exactly what was going on.

“Mmm no I’m good.” Lexa leaned against the counter like she was listening in on their conversation but she really wasn’t. If anything she wanted to go sit down next to Clarke and talk with her.

 **Lexa:** Hmm and here I thought you didn’t remember anything from that night.

Clarke bit her lip snuggling down into the couch a little further knowing that Lexa was staring directly at her back. She could almost feel the burn from her green eyes.

 **Clarke:** I don’t know I mean I kind of remember a very sexy police officer giving me some special treatment.

Lexa shook her head smiling knowing that she was just caught up in her own game regarding the special treatment comment.

 **Lexa:** Only for the cute ones.

Clarke laughed out loud this time causing the room to go silent. She knew she had everyone looking at her now so she just chugged some of her beer and kept to herself waiting for everyone to resume their convo.

“So girls night?” Raven spoke up watching Clarke tip her head backwards as if she was listening.

“Did you talk to O.” Clarke spoke up but didn’t turn around she just bit her lip thinking of what to say to Lexa.

“I did and she seemed to be in.” Raven knew she hadn’t gotten an exact answer but she knew Octavia would show up for Clarke.

“Is that the brunette at the hospital who didn’t seem to like me to much?” Anya said it outloud watching Lexa and Raven look at her weird.

“She is just protective.” Clarke spoke up turning around a little so she could get a decent view of Lexa without anyone actually able to see she was staring.

 **Lexa:** You like what you see?

Lexa had watched Clarke move around on the couch with a pillow stuck to her stomach like she was just getting comfortable but she could see the blonde's blue eyes staring directly at her.

Clarke tipped her beer back drinking the rest of it before sitting the bottle on her table. Lexa had called her out on staring and there was no denying it she totally was. If it wasn’t for Raven and Anya she would probably be up standing directly in front of the brunette taking advantage of the moment when Lexa wasn’t a police officer and she wasn’t a doctor.

 **Clarke:** What can I say I’m finally seeing the real Lexa Steel.

Lexa tipped her head thinking about how the comment was true. She had either been in uniform or in the hospital around Clarke and this was the first time they were looking at each other just for themselves.

 **Lexa:** Two can play that game.

Clarke read the text looking up she watched Lexa turn around leaning her back against the counter not paying attention to the other two women talking. She just stood with her phone in her hand staring directly at her. She could feel the heat just pour down between her thighs making her tighten them. It had been a while and seeing Lexa looking so sexy and staring her down like she was going to pounce had her heart rate jumping way to quickly.

 **Clarke:** So who’s Anya?

Lexa raised an eyebrow looking back up at Clarke. She wished that she was closer to see if it was jealousy spurring the question.

 **Lexa:** Ex partner and best friend she just got out of being undercover for two years.

Clarke nodded her head thinking it over. She had a feeling nothing was between the two seeing how they stood with each other but she didn’t want to pull the short stick when it came to the brunette.

 **Lexa:** Why do you ask?

 **Clarke:** Curiosity.

Lexa looked up again seeing Clarke catch her eye. Blue was meeting green and Lexa wanted nothing more than to walk over and kiss the blonde senseless proving she had nothing to worry about.

Clarke watched Lexa let something sink in. She could see that the brunette was struggling with something but wasn’t sure how to act on it. Even if Lexa thought she was unreadable Clarke for some reason could see right through her.

 **Clarke:** So are you just going to stare or join me?

Clarke finally felt that beer give her a small boost of confidence in getting Lexa to come over and talk to her. Watching the brunette read the text and smirk before pushing herself off the counter she couldn’t help but feel her heart start to race even quicker.

“Dr. Griffin.” Lexa plopped down on the couch next to Clarke throwing her arm around the back of the couch.

“Really?” Clarke raised an eyebrow trying not to laugh at the brunette.

“Ohh right Clarke.” Lexa let the K pop when she spoke the blondes name watching her bit her lip knowing it was a good response.

“Took you long enough?” Clarke knew they both were in challenge mode and she couldn’t help but enjoy it.

“To join you or to text you because usually I thought your primary doctor was suppose to walk you out the door?” Lexa raised an eyebrow at the blonde watching her roll her eyes.

“Ehhh I figured you needed some alone time with your blossoming friendship with Octavia.” Clarke licked her lips knowing she was caught but she would never admit it.

“Right so I got this piece of paper here..” Lexa pulled it out of her pocket only to have it snatched out of her hand by the blonde.

“Hmmm you got what?” Clarke shoved the note down into her hoodie hiding it.

“Well see it’s not every day I get a pretty blonde doctor’s number and yet I can’t seem to find it anymore.” Lexa held up her hand laughing because Clarke was cheesing at her like she had just won a prize.

“Well it’s not every day pretty blonde doctors give there number out to sexy police officers.” Clarke countered watching Lexa stare at her listening to every word she said.

“I mean come on Nyko looks fantastic….” Clarke was cut off the second she felt Lexa’s fingers slide over her hand that was on the back of the couch. She met the brunettes green eyes that were focused on her.

“I didn’t know Nyko was your type Clarke.” Lexa knew she had caught the blonde off guard with the touch but she couldn’t stop herself from wanting to run her fingers over the blonde's soft skin.

“He isn’t” Clarke didn’t know what to say. Her words were caught in her throat with every small simple touch Lexa gave her. It was just the slide of fingers over her knuckles and around her wrist slowly turning her hand over to touch every part of her exposed skin outside of her hoodie sleeve. She wanted to push up and straddle the brunette right then and there sitting on her couch.

“Hey Clarke?” Raven and Anya had been talking quietly watching their two friends secretly flirt like they could actually hide.

“Hmmm.” Clarke didn’t turn her head she just kept her eyes on Lexa enjoying the feeling of the brunettes hands on her.

“Do you work tomorrow?” Raven was hoping the blonde was going to say no.

“No I have three days off why?” Clarke finally turned her head to meet Raven’s shit eating grin causing her to roll her eyes but she had yet to remove her hand from Lexa’s.

“Were going out tonight celebrating Anya’s welcome back.” Raven nodded to Anya watching the girl nod her head in agreement.

“Were what?” Lexa turned this time looking at the two women who had obviously been staring at them.

“Were going out tonight commander to bring the house down.” Anya danced around in a small circle to prove her point.

“I just got out of the hospital An.” Lexa groaned knowing most of it was because she didn’t want to have to leave Clarke.

“Don’t worry the doc doesn’t work so she’s coming with.” Anya pointed at Clarke watching both of the girls look at each other.

“Wait I didn’t agree to anything yet.” Clarke spoke up glaring back the new woman.

“I don’t see either of you saying no if you know the other is going.” Anya spoke up watching both girls look at each other and than back at her.

“Shut up Anya.” Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand slightly before pushing up off the couch. She was ready to kill her best friend and she had only been back for a day.

“Yessss.” Raven knew they had just won turning to fist bump Anya.

Clarke couldn’t help but check out Lexa’s ass as she walked away making note that she hoped Lexa wore the same jeans tonight. Thinking of clothes she popped up off the couch thinking about the hell she was going to wear.

“Where exactly are we going?” Clarke tried to not make it sound so obvious that she was slightly worried.

“This place called Reapers, it’s new and downtown suppose to have great music and cheap drinks. Plus I know a friend.” Raven spoke up watching Clarke think it over.

“Sounds sketchy.” Lexa looked at Raven thinking of the name of the bar.

“Doesn’t matter I’m down. Let’s go commander I need a lift and some new clothes.” Anya stood up tossing her beer in the trash can before grabbing the keys off the counter.

“Wait I thought that was Raven’s car?” Lexa pointed to the keys.

“Nope it was mine the whole time I just had to get your ass over here some how so I could meet the princess.” Anya said it loud enough for Clarke to hear watching the blonde look at Lexa with curious eyes.

“Out now.” Lexa pointed before turning around to smile at Clarke before pushing her friend out the door.

“See you tonight.” Raven yelled before laughing at Clarke who pulled her hood up over her head and pulled the strings tight before letting out half of a scream.

“Some kind of warning Raven, like really look at me?” Clarke pulled her hoodie off throwing at her best friend.

“Well I mean at least you had this on because if Lexa saw that you guys might have ended up in your room.” Raven laughed watching Clarke look at herself realizing now she was just in her sports bra and workout shorts.

“Fuck off.” Clarke groaned even though she was smiling.

“I think that is going to be Lexa’s job real soon, well the fucking I mean.” Raven moved quickly knowing Clarke was going to find something to hit her with.

“So Anya?” Clarke decided to turn the tables quickly so she could try and erase all images of Lexa and the word fucking.

“What about her?” Raven looked up raising an eyebrow.

“You do realize that you two buzz with some chemistry right and that Octavia will be with us tonight?” Clarke had saw the way Lexa’s friend glanced at Raven a few times.

“First of all nothing is going on between Anya and myself. I’ve known her for about two weeks voice wise and I just met her today. Second of all Octavia is getting married to Lincoln.” Raven stood up hating the fact that she had to even mention Octavia and marriage still.

“Well fair warning she wasn’t too happy earlier with the random stop by and the new woman.” Clarke said it loud enough for Raven to hear as she headed down the hallway.

“Well she is the one with a ring on her finger princess not me.” Raven made sure she sounded strong because she was going to need it.

“Whatever you say Ray, but on another note what the hell am I going to wear.” Clarke looked at Raven with a slight panic causing her to laugh.

Lexa sat in the passenger seat with Anya talking a mile a minute about their night out and how fun it was going to be. She couldn’t get Clarke off her mind seeing the blonde a sleepy natural mess. She would have rather just stayed in with Clarke and talked maybe getting some food and enjoying her company.

“So is the sexy commander coming out tonight?” Anya watching her best friend looking at her phone.

“I am always sexy Anya.” Lexa spat back knowing that Anya was trying to dig at her.

“I don’t know the hospital has you looking at little rough.” Anya laughed hearing Lexa scoff at her.

“Just wait and see.” Lexa shoved her phone back in her pocket knowing that tonight was going to be different because she was going to be showing up just for Clarke and no one else.

“Hahaha now that’s the commander I know.” Anya hit the steering wheel getting excited.

**Beep beep…**

Lexa smiled hearing her phone she pulled it out hoping to see Clarke’s name but she saw an unknown number..

“One dose wasn’t enough to take the commander down… how many doses will it take?”

Lexa was confused looking at the text she wasn’t sure who it was or what the meaning of the text was but she knew it had to do with the drug she was injected with. Shooting off the number to Nyko she asked him to look into it. She told herself to put it past her for now because tonight was going to be about her and Clarke not as Officer and Doctor.

**Beep Beep…**

Lexa grabbed her phone again hearing it beep she flipped open the text quickly seeing Clarke’ name.

“Can’t wait to see you tonight”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded this from my phone I hope it looks okay. Thank you for reading everyone and the next chapter things are going to get interesting.


	7. Note :(

Ughhhh I've never had two pull two notes in one story I don't think. I want to apologize for the crazy wait. I'm currently selling my house and moving so things have been hell. I won't leave you hanging though I will finish out both of my stories before of course starting something new. 

Thanks for sticking with my everyone. 


	8. Not a note :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I’m back but not 100% back. I finally finished this on my phone today. Sorry it’s a little half and half since part of it was already finished. I blew open the story line some so it can all expand. Chapter isn’t 100% Clarke and Lexa but just enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading this from my phone.... fingers crossed it comes out right. As usually all mistakes are mine and hit me with the WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG..... comments lol xoxoxo

Lexa stood in the store hearing Anya rummage through clothes. The last thing she wanted to do was spend some time shopping but then again she was going out with Clarke tonight and she wanted to look good. Looking at a couple of button ups she wasn’t quite sure what color would look that best on her.

“What do you think of this?” Lexa turned around with her shirt in her hand looking at Anya who was holding up a very bright red dress that made just about everything stand out on her.

“Umm well if you are looking to take someone home that will do it.” Lexa watched the devilish smirk come across her friends face knowing it meant she had something planned.

“What are you going to wear?” Lexa was still flipping between shirts.

“I have no idea because this is not what I do.” Lexa knew it was true she wasn’t one to bar hop or hit a club at all she prefered small bars with good music and a pool table.

“Here this should work.” Lexa looked at what Anya was holding out. It was a collared button up tank top. It was black with green stitching it was actually something she could see herself wearing if she had taken the time to look.

“Don’t you think I will get cold?” Lexa questioned it as she held it up to herself in the mirror.

“I’m sure when the doc is dancing up against you that you’ll thank me later for being in that button up. Plus I’m sure you have a leather jacket to match that.” Anya laughed hearing her friend huff before walking away from her.

“So what is with you and Raven?” Lexa wondered just in case something was going to go down.

“What about us?” Anya was curious to what her friend meant.

“Like are you trying to hook up with her or what because Octavia…” Lexa got cut off seeing her best friend hold up a hand.

“First off I just got out from being undercover I am not looking for anything serious. Sure I’d take Raven for a round or two in bed. I’m not blind to her charm but I figured there was some past between those two so I won’t push it unless she does.” Anya knew her best friend was just looking out for her and for the sake of her relationship with Clarke.

“Thank you for that.” Lexa had always appreciated Anya being blunt.

“Good now grab those grey skinny jeans and I’m sure you got some shoes to match this and get your ass moving.” Anya shoved at Lexa who was still holding up the shirt thinking about it.

“Geez when did you get so damn bossy?” Lexa grabbed her size in jeans holding them together making sure she approved.

“When did you become such a bitch?” Anya shot back standing in line to pay she saw her best friend glare and head her way in a very commander style of way.

* * *

  
Clarke sat on the bathroom counter letting Raven perfect her makeup. She never wore a lot but she wanted to make sure she had that perfect smokey color to make her blue eyes pop. They had raided her closet picking out the best dress she felt she would be comfortable in but still look gorgeous. She knew that Raven told her she didn’t even need to worry because she looked great in everything but something about Lexa made her want to show off everything she had in but in a very classy way.

“Stop blinking.” Raven pinched Clarke for blinking and rolling her eyes around.

“I’m not you are just being picky.” Clarke huffed, she felt Raven pinch her again causing her to open her eyes this time.

“Hmmm looks pretty damn good.” Raven smirked seeing Clarke glare at her before turning around and approving of the work.

“You sure you don’t want to change your profession Ray?” Clarke had to admit when it came to makeup both of her best friends were professionals with it.

“Nope these skilled hands are for making bombs and well you know some other great things.” Raven laughed watching her best friend gag for a second like she didn’t want to think about it.

“Well I’m sure that someone could benefit from that tonight.” Clarke smirked watching her best friend stop and lift her eyebrows at her as if she was questioning her statement.

“Who wouldn’t want some of this?” Raven brushed it off trying to figure out if Clarke was talking about Octavia or Anya.

“Keep on dreaming Ray, we both know you know exactly who I am talking about.” Clarke watched Raven strut around in her skinny jeans and a low cut v- neck shirt like she owned the world.

“I can’t help it if I’m irresistible Clarke.” Raven gestured to herself before laughing when Clarke shoved past her rolling her eyes headed for her bedroom to obviously change.

Clarke wiggled her curves into the dress. It was a dark blue trimmed in white lace. It stopped right above the knee giving her enough room to dance if needed. Checking her boobs the dress hugged them just right only showing off enough to make the imagination run wild. She was hoping that is exactly what it was going to do to Lexa. Sliding on her white pumps she thought about how it was odd going out with the brunette knowing that the only time they had really spent together was in the hospital and in a partially professional manner. She felt the spark between them grow when Lexa showed up at her place and sat with her. She was now happy to know it wasn’t just her feeling the attraction, that the brunette had felt it as well.

“Clarke.” Octavia barged into her best friends room coming to a halt seeing the dress her friend had on.

“Daamnnn Griffin!” Clarke turned around in a circle letting Octavia check out the whole view.

“Thank you thank you.” Clarke laughed knowing that her and Raven had decided well.

“Looks like someone is looking to get laid tonight.” Octavia raised an eyebrow seeing her best friend blush.

“Nope just making sure someone’s imagination runs a little wild even though I wouldn’t protest to the sex but we both know I’m not a one night stand type of girl.” Clarke watched Octavia nod knowing that her past had been rough when it came to relationships but she was trying to open back up and for some reason Lexa did that to her.

“Okay so I need some help? Do I go with black or red?” Octavia help up both dresses wondering if she should even wear a dress or settle for something else.

“Dress tonight eh? Hmmm.” Clarke looked at both dresses knowing that Octavia usually strutted around the bars in leather pants and a tank top so the fact that she was putting on a dress meant something.

“I love the red but I am saying let’s go simple and black this time O.” Octavia looked at the simple black dress that her best friend just chose and she nodded her head stripping off her clothes really quickly.

“You’re even matching under there.” Octavia laughed a little seeing her best friend hike up her dress to adjust the seam.

“Ohhh shush.” Clarke laughed at herself knowing she did purposely match even though she had no plans on taking Lexa home.

“Uhhh huh just like how I’m wearing a dress tonight.” Octavia had saw the surprise in her best friends face giving it away that she knew this meant something a little different.

“So is Lincoln showing up?” Clarke decided to break the ice with the need to know question.

“Yeah he said he would try and make it but he’d be a little late because of work.” Octavia shrugged knowing she was struggling with her feelings. She loved Lincoln like crazy but she was having a hard time letting go of what her and Raven had.

“That’s good. It will be good to see him again.” Clarke watched Octavia’s face change a little mentioning her fiance.

“Ohhh princess your cell phone is just a buzzing away with the commander in chief texting…” Raven came bouncing through the door in full tease mode before she spotted Octavia with half a dress on.

“Octavia.” Raven said it just loud enough to be heard.

“Told you she would show up for this extended girls night thing.” Clarke tried to kill the sexual tension that just smothered her room.

“Right, so ummm the commander.” Raven tore her eyes away from looking her friend up and down. She swore she saw Octavia smirk a little but she needed to focus on something else.

“Give me my damn phone Ray.” Clarke reached for it only to have Raven yank her hand back.

“Ohhh Clarke I can’t wait to see you tonight.” Raven fake read off the messages knowing she couldn’t get into the blonde's phone anyway.

“I miss you so much already commander Lexa.” Raven kept going hearing Octavia start to laugh and Clarke to put her hand on her hip holding her hand out.

“Now Raven, I’m going to kick your ass.” Clarke partially laughed knowing Raven wasn’t even reading from her phone now as she continued on strutting around the room like she was Lexa reading off weird police officer code.

“No fun princess party pooper.” Raven laughed finally tossing Clarke’s phone to her as she checked out all three of them.

Clarke opened up her phone seeing a text from Lexa stating Anya was dragging her around clothes stores shoving outfits in her hands to carry. Clarke couldn’t stop herself from laughing a little before glancing up she spotted Octavia taking in Raven who was touching up her make-up. Clarke looked over at Raven and she had to admit she was even a little jealous of her best friend. She just had perfect swagger that almost charmed everyone. She was the perfect fit of smarts, humor, and jackass moments. Seeing Octavia’s eyes meet her own she knew that her friend was struggling.

“Picture time scoot your asses in.” Clarke decided to lighten the mood once again because she knew both of her friends were going to have a rough night tonight especially with alcohol involved.

“Yes the three musketeers are back bitches.” Octavia said it outloud knowing it was there name from the past and it was the perfect time to bring it back.

“More like the three baddest bitches around.” Raven threw her arm over Clarke felling them all scoot in closer letting Clarke snap off a few photos to choose the best one.

“Who’s driving?” Octavia spoke up wondering who was going to pull DD for at least half of the night.

“Shotgun.” Raven yelled it as she headed out of the room laughing hearing her friends protest.

* * *

 

  
Lexa pulled on her tank top double checking to make sure her shoulder was healing up nice. She just had a small bandage on it tonight and soon she wasn’t even going to need one. She knew that physical therapy would be a must just to make sure her rotation was still good and that she could fire her weapon just fine.

“Geez you sure didn’t lose those in the hospital.” Anya walked in on her best friend putting her shirt on seeing that her abs were definitely still in tact.

“What can I say I had to keep in shape for the nurses to love me.” Lexa laughed buttoning up her shirt.

“Pshhh to the nurses, I can tell with the way the doc was staring you down she wanted to own your ass.” Anya laughed seeing her best friend raise an eyebrow like she was thinking about it.

“I don’t know if I would say just that.” Lexa knew her and Clarke had chemistry but she didn’t think it was that obvious.

“Really commander, I know you are smart and pretty dominant but I think the doc is going to give you a run for your money.” Anya was waiting for the protest or challenge.

“Get the hell out of here.” Lexa started to tie her braids up leaving some curls to hang down. Thinking it over she remembered how forward Clarke was at the bachelorette party and if that was the Clarke she was going to see tonight.

“Uh huh from what I’ve heard you’ve already gotten a taste of that.” Anya ducked missing the shirt that came flying her way.

“She was drunk we all do stupid stuff when we are drunk.” Lexa tried to prove her point.

“Right well she ended up in cuffs with a special escort by you and only you.” Lexa heard Anya and turned around in shock wondering how her friend knew that.

“You..” Lexa wasn’t even sure what to say.

“Raven couldn’t help but share the drunken give me a lap dance moment. Glad that uniform still works wonders for you.” Anya grabbed her purse looking herself over in the mirror one more time for approval.

“I’m going to kill that woman.” Lexa shook her head with a smile on her face because of course Raven would bust her and Clarke out.

“Let’s go commander, don’t want to leave your hot doctor waiting too long or someone else might swoop in.” Lexa heard Anya not liking the thought of what she said she turned only to feel the keys get snatched from her which obviously meant she would be driving home.

* * *

 

Clarke had her arm wrapped up with Octavia’s as they stood behind Raven who was laughing with the bouncer. She had no idea how they knew each other but then again Raven wasn’t always able to discuss her work with the two of them. Watching the big guys hug Raven he grabbed the hook opening up a walkway allowing all three of them to bypass the line to the club.

“Wow” Clarke spoke up as they entered the club not expecting it to be so crowded and upscale. It wasn’t like everyone was dressed up formally but the place was high tech which made sense on why Raven knew about the place.

“Now this is my kind of place.” Octavia spoke up loving the style and the music already.

“Shots, shots, shots.” Raven turned around watching her friends take in the club smiling.

“How are Lexa and Anya suppose to get in?” Clarke was curious seeing that she got a text from Lexa stating they were on their way.

“I put them on the list. Just tell them to walk up to the huge dude at the door and he will let them in.” Raven spoke over her shoulder as she flirted up the bartender.

“We are definitely going to hit that dance floor.” Octavia pointed before feeling a shot get placed in her hand.

“Cheers ladies.” Clarke laughed at Raven who bowed after passing along the shots before all of them were tossing the first one back.

“One more for the road.” Clarke pushed the shot glass back on the bar seeing the bartender nod at her with a shy smile.

“Looks like someone likes what they see.” Raven spotted the way the bartender checked out her friend even after she flirted her way into quick shots.

“Mmm well I am only here for one reason.” Clarke smiled back at the bartender nicely trying to not be over friendly because she knew she was waiting for Lexa to show up.

“Umm rude.” Octavia spoke up pointing to herself and Raven.

“You two don’t count because where I go you go and where you go I go.” Clarke made her point looking around again taking in the whole club and all the small places tucked in around the dance floor for people to hang out.

“Stop looking for the commander and let’s dance.” Raven grabbed both of her friends dragging them to the dance floor.

Lexa straightened her collar on her shirt standing up near the front of the door. She heard someone whistle causing her to turn around she saw a few girls waving to her. She just nodded knowing tonight was going to be one of hell of a night. She was happy that she got the invite but she wasn’t sure how her and Clarke were going to act with each other in a jam packed club.

“Raven seems to know a lot of people.” Anya looked back at Lexa who was distracted in her own mind.

“Lex.” Lexa finally heard Anya say her name seeing a big guy at the door holding open the chain for them to get in.

“How the hell do we plan on finding them in this place?” Anya yelled at Lexa as they headed toward the bar knowing her friend was texting Clarke for the answer.

“I’m going to need a drink.” Lexa spoke up pushing Anya towards the bar. She was not one for packed spaces and clubs. It was just something to do with the cop in her.

“Damn right commander.” Anya threw up a fist bump only to get dodged by Lexa who was laughing at her.

Lexa glanced around the bar area seeing if she could spot Clarke but she yet to find the blonde. Looking towards the dance floor it was packed and she had to admit the club at least had good taste in music.

“Drink.” Anya held up a shot for Lexa to drink seeing her raise an eyebrow in question on what it was.

“Drink.” Lexa felt Anya shove the shot in her hand not giving her the response she had silently asked.

“Ughhh now that is nasty.” Anya let out a raspy cough only to see her best friend laughing at her.

“Going soft on me now?” Lexa knocked back her shot trying her hardest to not cough just like Anya had.

“House special, is a no go.” Lexa turned to see Raven smirking at them.

“Nice to see you again Commander.” Lexa watched how Raven had scanned her and then settled on Anya with a more desired look.

“Reyes.” Anya spoke up pretty much drinking in the brunette with so much swag.

“Where is Clarke?” Lexa leaned in close trying to get what she wanted out of Raven.

“On the dance floor somewhere with O.” Raven nodded that way knowing Lexa was going to take off to find her best friend.

Lexa headed towards the dance floor weaving in and out of people. She felt a few girls grab her hand looking for a dance but she just shook her head knowing the only thing on her mind was a certain blonde. Hitting the center of the floor she heard a husky laugh that could be no other person but Clarke. Turning around she spotted the blonde with her head on Octavia’s shoulder laughing at something. She couldn’t stop herself from checking Clarke out. The blonde was in a tight blue dress showing off every beautiful curve she had. Lexa’s fingers itched to feel exactly how the dress felt on the blonde. She wanted to hug up right next to the blonde for the rest of the night never letting her go. Watching a guy come up behind the blonde slowly she knew exactly what was about to happen. She watched Clarke feel the contact causing her to turn around. Lexa tried not to smirk when Clarke waved her finger in the air to the guy like no thank you or hands off.

Clarke had been dancing with Octavia when the brunette had jumped feeling someone pinch her butt. She turned to knock the hell out of whoever it was only to find out it was a friend of there’s from the hospital. Clarke couldn’t help but laugh it was a priceless look on her best friend face that she would never forget. Randomly Clarke felt someone slide up behind her placing their hands on her hips.

“No no no.” Clarke turned holding up her fingers to the guy telling him to back off again.

“Hahaha I think I won.” Octavia watched the guy continue to eye Clarke.

“Why because you got a coworker and I got a bulky dude.” Clarke watched the guy walk forward again causing her to turn around this time making sure he knew it was a serious no.

“Daammmnnnn Clarke.” Octavia was shocked spotting no other than Lexa looking directly their way.

“What O, I made him leave.” Clarke looked at her friend trying to catch her line of sight.

“I think you might have some trouble making this one leave, if it’s even wanted.” Octavia shoved her friend forward a little knowing she had yet to see Lexa staring her down.

Lexa loved that Clarke was bossy enough and strong enough to tell a guy to back off when the attention wasn’t wanted. She didn’t blame the guy for looking or trying but then again she had felt that small flame light in her not liking that the guy was even checking out Clarke. She had saw that Octavia had spotted her so she pushed her way through the last layer of people only to catch Clarke coming flying at her.

“Hi.” Lexa said it quietly seeing the shock in Clarke’s face that she hadn’t just face planted and the fact that she was in her arms.

“Lexa.” Clarke spit it out trying to snap out of the fact that she was now pressed up against the brunette she had been waiting for all night.

“Clarke.” Lexa laughed a little when she heard the blonde cough lightly before getting her feet back on the ground.

“You wow..” Lexa finally let it slip out of her mouth loud enough for Clarke to hear when she looked her up and down again but this time up close and in person.

“Ohhh weewwww, the commander and the princess have found each other.” Raven slid past her two friends laughing at the fact that they both were just staring at each other.

“Raven shut up.” Clarke laughed feeling the liquid courage running through her veins as she turned to check out Lexa only to bite her lip seeing how sexy the brunette was.

“Like what you see?” Lexa couldn’t help but smirk seeing Clarke eye her up and down.

“Well I’m definitely not complaining.” Clarke was bold because she was sure all the other women in the club were looking at Lexa in that fine stud way.

“Why don’t you do something about it then.” Lexa loved the confidence rolling off the blonde.

“I plan to.” Clarke leaned in whispering it in the brunettes ear before grabbing her hand and pulling her back out into the middle of the dance floor. She couldn’t wait to get her hands on Lexa. The brunette was in a cut off collared tank top showing off her tattoo’s and toned arms. If she didn’t have herself together she probably would have been drooling.

Lexa froze slightly once Clarke had planted them in the middle of the dance floor running her hands down the side of her body pulling her in close. She felt Clarke start to roll her hips slowly catching the vibe of the song. Lexa knew it was probably one of the most popular dance songs out there but for some reason having Clarke dance against her to Ginuwine’s Pony had her feeling like it was the first time she heard the song.

“You going to dance or stare?” Clarke laughed a little watching Lexa’s eyes come back to focus on her face.

“I can do both.” Lexa grabbed Clarke pulling her even closer as she let the blonde turn around giving her the chance to grip her hips tight.

“If you want to get nasty baby..” Lexa leaned in whispering the words to Clarke. She felt the blonde push back hard grinding her ass directly into Lexa causing her to suck in her breath.

Clarke felt Lexa hands slowly start to wander her body and with every slight touch and grip she knew she was screwed having the brunette behind her enjoying the control she had over her. It was hard because Clarke wasn’t minding at all that Lexa had taken control of the dance. She could feel Lexa’s fingertips slide over the hem of her dress that had now hiked up on her thighs.

“Just once if I had the chance… the things I’d do to you.” Lexa could tell she was getting to Clarke. She could feel the control slipping away from Clarke as if she was just letting Lexa dominate her on the dance floor and it was sexy as hell. She was lost in her own thought feeling the silky smooth skin under her fingers every time she found a new place to touch on the blonde.

“Shots, shots, shots.” Clarke groaned feeling her best friend out of nowhere nudge her and Lexa apart. She planned on killing the girl the next time she was interrupted in anyway when it came to dancing with Lexa.

“Sorry not sorry for interrupting your freaky time.” Raven laughed passing off a shot to each of them holding it up preparing for a speech.

“Where’s O?” Clarke looked around noting that her other best friend had disappeared.

“Uhhh I think we lost her when you started grinding on the commander.” Raven laughed again seeing her best friend glare at her before scooting closer to Lexa.

“Maybe Lincoln showed up.” Clarke let it slip not even knowing if Raven knew that Lincoln planned on being here tonight.

“Lincoln?” Anya watched the two friends stare each other down as if her and Lexa were missing some big factor.

“Octavia’s fiancé.” Raven spit the words out like it was the nastiest thing she had ever tasted.

“Ohhhhh yeah.” Anya whistled looking at Lexa with that ohh shit face.

“One shot, two shot, three shot, my shot.” Raven said it again pounding back two of them since she knew there would be an extra one.

“Whew, now that was way smoother.” Anya circled around grabbing the beat of the song again before grabbing Raven’s hand knowing it was time to kill some tension.

“Is everything going to be okay?” Lexa leaned down whispering in Clarke’s ear.

“Yeah, not much I can do with those two. They will have to fight or fuck and honestly I don’t know what one would be better.” Clarke turned back around to face the brunette feeling Lexa’s hands slide around her hips again.

“Have I told you that you look extremely sexy tonight.” Clarke leaned forward whispering it to Lexa.

“I know.” Lexa laughed watching Clarke roll her eyes but she couldn’t stop herself from being a little cocky.

“Confidence, it’s cute.” Clarke laughed loving the playful side of the brunette keeping their bodies together as they swayed a little with the music.

“Besides I believe it was you fighting off the men when I walked in.” Lexa raised a brow at the blonde wondering what her reaction was going to be.

“Ehhh not the first time and it won't be the last but I only showed up tonight for a certain someone.” Clarke was blunt with her response but she wanted Lexa to know she had no reason to be jealous.

“Smooth talker.” Lexa liked the response even though she had a feeling she would never be okay with someone hitting on Clarke.

“I must say though the women have an eye on you.” Clarke had spotted a few women pointing and pretty much drinking in the sight of Lexa.  
  
“Mmm ya it isn’t the first time and won’t be the last.” Lexa laughed using Clarke’s words against her when she watched the blondes mouth drop slightly open with a little shock.

“Hey guys.” Clarke turned to see Octavia standing next to her. She looked around trying to figure out where her friend had come from.

“Hey you missed the next shot line up.” Clarke looked at Octavia waiting for a response.

“I was out talking to Lincoln, the place is at max capacity so they are turning people around so I just stepped out to give him a kiss.” Octavia looked around knowing the other reason why was because she needed a break from Raven. They all had been dancing and she knew she needed to hold it together when she felt Raven get a little too close or when she saw Anya dance on Raven

“Want to help me catch up?” Octavia asked Clarke knowing it would take her from Lexa for a second but she really needed to talk.

“Go ahead I’ll be waiting at a booth.” Lexa nudged Clarke knowing that it was more than just getting another shot and that Octavia looked a little distressed and she had actually started to like the brunette a lot.

“Thank you.” Clarke whispered it at Lexa letting her hand linger before letting it slip out of the brunettes.

Clarke followed Octavia back over to the bar she turned a couple of times watching Lexa slide into a booth only to have Anya and Raven bombard the booth as well. She was happy that all of her friends were getting along but she needed to figure out what Octavia was worried about.

“Clarke.” Octavia stopped at the bar taking a deep breath.

“O what is wrong?” Clarke was a little worried seeing the distress in her friends face.

“I don’t know what to do Clarke, everything just blew up.” Octavia waved her hand for two shots to come there way.

“O you are not making any sense.” Clarke grabbed her friend's hands forcing her to look directly at her.

“I went outside to talk to Lincoln and give him a kiss and I was rampaging a little more than normal I guess when it comes to Raven and of course the newbie Anya and Lincoln told me I should take some time for myself to figure out what I want.” Octavia spit it all out feeling her eyes water a little bit.

“What?” Clarke was a little shocked. It as the last thing she was expecting to hear tonight.

“I don’t know what to do Clarke.” Octavia grabbed the shot that the bartender sat down only to pound it back reaching for the next one.

“Octavia maybe this is a blessing in disguise. I know you love Lincoln but it’s more than obvious you still have strong feelings for Raven too. It’s time to take some time and feel out both relationships O.” Clarke felt like she was supporting Raven more than Lincoln but she couldn’t help herself. She had seen what it did to both of her friends when Octavia randomly said yes to Lincoln.

“Shit I’m sorry Clarke tonight was suppose to be about you and Lexa.” Octavia looked back and saw Lexa looking towards them with some concern.

“It’s okay come on let’s go sit back down for a bit and will figure this all out in the morning, okay.” Clarke wrapped her arm up with Octavia’s and walked back to the booth were Lexa was smiling at her and Raven was dancing around in a circle with a beer in her hand entertaining some random guy.

“Sexy, hot, cute but I’m oh so fly.” Raven pointed at her friends as they joined the booth. She had spotted Octavia and Clarke having what looked to be an important conversation but she didn’t want to pry at the moment.

“Everything good?” Lexa leaned in whispering to Clarke as she had slipped into the booth next to her.

“Yeah nothing we can’t figure out tomorrow.” Clarke smiled at the contact hoping to enjoy the rest of the night with no drama.

“Ladies.” Anya popped back up with a shot board passing around.

“How did you manage this?” Lexa spoke up laughing because she noticed only the servers had the boards.

“With this of course.” Anya waved to her body up and down hearing everyone laugh.

“No complaints here.” Raven spoke up before picking up the shot glass to cheers everyone.

“I can drink to that.” Octavia raised her hand knowing knocking back more alcohol probably wasn’t smart but she needed something to occupy her mind.

“You or you?” Anya pointed at her best friend and Clarke seeing both of them whispering to each other about something.

“I’m good, thank you.” Clarke had a feeling it was time to sober up since she was pulling DD.

“Party foul.” Raven slid another shot over to Octavia knowing something was wrong but she didn’t know how to help.

“Dance?” Everyone in the group turned their head seeing a guy hold his hand out to Anya and Octavia.

“Damn right.” Anya grabbed Octavia and Raven giving her best friend some alone time with Clarke.

“Looks like it’s just us.” Lexa spoke up feeling Clarke turn towards her.

“Who would of thought with that group.” Clarke laughed knowing there group of friends were all over the place.

“They are on the wild side.” Lexa smiled seeing Clarke look at her friends with admiration.

“Not just us…” Clarke raised an eyebrow at someone standing at the edge of the booth staring both of them down.

“Huh?” Lexa was confused till she turned watching Clarke’s eyes.

“Hi.” Lexa raised an eyebrow at a tall redhead giving her the look over. She was a little thrown because she was obviously sitting with Clarke.

“Do you need something?” Clarke spoke up for Lexa not even thinking about it.

“Can I buy you a drink? If you don’t mind?” Lexa felt her jaw slightly drop. She was use to getting hit on but this girl was beyond confident.

“I mind..” Clarke spit the words out with a little venom, missing the smirk coming from Lexa.

“If you change your mind I’ll be over there.” Lexa watched the red head slid a paper towards her before she turned and walked back to a group of people.

“Seriously?” Clarke snatched up the paper seeing a number scribbled on the paper with a lipstick kiss. She was a little furious and knew the alcohol was pushing it further. She finally met Lexa’s eyes feeling the brunette laugh next to her.

“Never pictured you to be jealous Clarke.” Lexa raised an eyebrow at the blonde who was folding and unfolding the piece of paper.

“I’m umm not, I just couldn’t believe the nerve she had.” Clarke tossed the paper on the table before grabbing the glass of water trying to clear her throat.

“So you don’t mind then…” Lexa reached for the paper only to feel it get snatched up from her.

“I mind..” Clarke said it again taking the piece a paper and tossing it behind them somewhere random only to see Lexa laugh again.

“You’re cute.” Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand sliding her fingers over her knuckles watching her look down and watch the intimate motion before she lifted it to brush her lips across her knuckles.

“You’re trouble.” Clarke laughed not caring that she just shown some jealous and a little claim on the brunette sitting in the bar.

“So I’ve been told.” Lexa lifted her hand only to push Clarke’s chin up forcing eye contact before wincing.

“Ohh I forgot. How’s the shoulder feeling?” Clarke was happy for the subject change while she pulled herself together.

“I’m here for you Clarke.” Lexa avoided the question from Clarke. She wanted to make sure that she was only at the bar to see her.

“Of course you are.” Clarke laughed knowing she was totally busted trying to play anything off in a cool manner.

“Oh and Anya.” Lexa laughed watching Clarke stop and roll her eyes.

“Last I checked someone still owes me a lap dance.” Clarke tossed the idea out there feeling the heat between her and Lexa get heavier with each touch. She also had no problem letting Lexa show some skin for her.

“CLARKE!!” Lexa and Clarke both jumped hearing someone slam their hand on the table.

“What the hell Raven.” Raven looked like she had been crying.

“What is going on? Are you okay.” Clarke jumped up seeing the distress on her best friends face.

“She needs to leave.” Clarke turned to see Octavia in a heated kiss with no other then the redhead from earlier.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Clarke pushed through the crowd grabbing the girl off Octavia only to feel someone push in between her and the girl.

“Clarke get Octavia out of here.” Lexa pushed Octavia at the blonde making sure there was no confrontation between the three of the girls because she could tell Clarke was beyond pissed.

“Lexa…” Clarke said it in a warning tone.

“Did she touch you?” Anya stepped up into the crowd hearing the commotion and seeing Clarke fuming at some redhead.

“No ughh but she’s drunk and needs to leave.” Clarke wrapped her arm around her friend only to feel most of the weight taken from her as Anya assisted getting them all off the dance floor while she tried to cool off.

“Let’s go, it’s going to be okay O” Clarke knew exactly what had caused the break down. She had a feeling that they should have just left earlier but Octavia tends to be level headed but not when it comes to Raven.

“Raven?” Clarke watched Anya grab the other brunette leading both girls outside. Clarke knew it was going to have to be a separate car situation.

“Can she stay with you?” Clarke looked at Anya nodding at Raven who also looked shit faced now.

“Yeah we can grab a cab just leave a car here.” Anya pointed at a bouncer indicating they needed a ride.

“Where are they going?” Lexa had finally made it out of the bar to find Clarke and Octavia standing together.

“I sent Raven home with Anya. They are grabbing a cab and I’m going to take Octavia to my place.” Clarke smiled softly at Lexa almost with an apology.

“I’ll drive.” Lexa grabbed the keys from Clarke giving her little to no objection.

“Clarrrkeee.” Clarke felt Octavia groan before she felt the tears start to falls.

“It’s okay O, we’re going to take it day by day.” Clarke followed Lexa to their car and got into the back seat with Octavia. She watched Lexa buckle up and check on both of them in the back before she focused on driving.

Lexa was happy to be with Clarke. They had both agreed to having wild friends and even if it meant cutting the night short they proved both her and the blonde would do anything for them. Lexa liked that trait in Clarke. She enjoyed her company and hadn’t smiled or laughed as much in awhile.

Clarke smiled feeling the car park and watching Lexa jump out quickly to get both her and Octavia. She never expected the night to go this way but as long as she was around Lexa she was happy.

“Come on grumpy.” Lexa couldn’t help but laugh hearing Clarke push Octavia a little into her arms so they both could get her into the house.

“Bad cop and good cop isn’t going to work on me.” Octavia mumbled causing both girls to laugh.

With the help of Lexa they both got Octavia stripped down and in Clarke’s bed. She put some aspirin and water on the stand knowing tomorrow was going to be a new day and a day full of questions.

“Are you going to be okay with her by yourself?” Lexa watched Clarke come out in shorts and a tank top. The blonde must have changed once she left the room. Lexa knew with Clarke being a doctor she could have managed everything by herself but she couldn’t stop the cop in her with wanting to help the blonde as much as possible.

“Yeah I’ll be okay.” Clarke smiled walking towards Lexa giving her a tight hug.

“Okay I’m only a call away.” Lexa didn’t want to leave but she didn’t want to push to stay either.

“You can stay, no reason for you to drive home so late.” Clarke bit her lip knowing the invitation was a reach but she really didn’t want to be alone.

“Okay, I can take the couch.” Lexa quickly responded hearing Clarke laugh at her .

“Eager much?” Clarke raised an eyebrow knowing she was just teasing the brunette.

“No no not like that. I didn’t mean..” Lexa started to back peddle hoping she didn’t just look a little too desperate.

“Lexa I know it’s okay. Come on let’s lay down.” Clarke knew both of them weren’t looking to push sex but she couldn’t help but feel some excitement feeling Lexa sink down into the couch with her.

Lexa felt Clarke snuggle down into her. She took a deep breathe in smelling vanilla and mint. Smiling to herself she knew Clarke had also did her nightly routine.

“I feel you smiling” Clarke could feel Lexa slightly chuckle for some reason.

“Do you have a nightly routine?” Lexa felt Clarke huff out a breathe.

“Don’t tease me.” Clarke tipped her head up pouting that Lexa somehow knew.

“You’re adorable Clarke.” Lexa pulled the blanket off the back of the couch on both of them feeling Clarke tuck her head back down and sigh into her.

“Sweet dreams Lexa.” Clarke whispered it not knowing if the brunette heard her or not but she hoped to be able to say it again and again and again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
